Butterflies
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: When Eli Goldsworthy meets Clare Edwards, he promises himself that he wont fall in love with her. Eli  might as well call himself a liar. Fluff in later chapters. T for later chapters. *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is just my version on Eli and Clare. A lot of the story may be similar to Degrassi and may be different. It's my first long Fanfic so be nice(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, if I did JT would be alive and Johnny Dimarko would have gotten stabbed.**

"Eli!" I heard someone call. All I saw was blackness, though. My eyes were still shut. I opened them, and the bright shaft of sunlight almost blinded me.

I must have fallen asleep in my hammock last night.

"Eli!" My mom called again. "Come inside! You'll be late for your first day of school!"

I groaned. First day at a new school. Didn't know anybody, didn't want to. I stood up out of my hammock and walked through the back door.

"You've got about twenty minutes," my mom rushed. "Go get dressed and shower. You slept outside last night,"

I sighed and headed upstairs.

It didn't take me long to shower and dress in my usually clothing: black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, black blazer, black shoes. Not much of an option.

My mom was already gone by the time I was done. I grabbed a granola bar and got in my hearse, Morty. I hit the "on" button on the radio and listened to whatever song came on. I began driving to my new school. Degrassi.

_Crunch_.

I sighed and stopped the car. Great. Probably somebody's phone or iPod or something. There goes three hundred bucks down the drain. Might as well say sorry. I got out of the car and looked under Morty's wheel.

Glasses. Just Peachy. I broke some nerd's glasses. Now, not only do I have to pay three hundred bucks for their new pair, but they'll be afraid of me all year. Think I'm a bully. Not a chance.

Why were their glasses on the ground anyway? Their own fault.

I picked up the glasses and looked up. There were two girls standing there, looking at me holding the glasses. One was short and tan, and the other was a little taller with cropped reddish hair. Cute.

"I think they're dead," I stated. I held the glasses out, not sure which girl they belonged to.

The red head took them. "That's okay. I don't need them anymore, I got, uh, laser eye surgery," she looked down, blushing.

Laser eye surgery? Hmm.

I ducked my head to get her attention. She looked up at me and her crystal clear blue eyes stared back.

_Whoa._

"You have pretty eyes," I blurted.

"Thanks." she smiled. "I'll, um, see you around?" she asked.

"Guess you will,"

I got back in Morty and continued into the student parking lot. Well, at least I didn't have to buy her a new pair. She did have _really_ pretty blue eyes and she was kind of cute.

But I didn't know a thing about her. Not even her name. That's fine with me. Don't want any friends around this place anyway. I'm fine on my own. But still it'd be nice to know her name…

After lunch, I walked to my next class. English.

I liked English. I liked writing. It gave you a chance to create a different reality and be whoever you want to and do whatever you want to. It's in your control and if you don't like something, just hit 'backspace.'

Not like life, though. Gosh, what I would give to have a 'backspace' button in real life.

I found a seat in the middle. Didn't want to seem like a nerd and sit up front, but didn't like the back too much either. I did kinda wanna pay attention.

When the bell rang, my English teacher came in and put some papers on her desk.

"Alright, first things first, I'm Miss Dawes. I'll be your English teacher this year. The first project of the school year is something simple and fun. I'm going to pair you up with a partner that you'll work with for the rest of the year. When we do group work or editing, that's your go-to person, got it?"

The class murmured some things. Some about how they wanted to be with so and so and not with so and so. I rolled my eyes. Partners? What were we, in the second grade? I didn't need some dumb-ass who thinks they can write correcting my grammar.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you can be paired up with Miss Edwards,"

Like I was supposed to know who that was. I gave her a look. "And that would be?"

"Right behind you," she nodded.

I sighed. Guess I didn't want to be _too_ mean. Might as well turn around and meet this chick.

I spun in my seat and-_BAM!_ The girl with the bright blue eyes, the girl's whose glasses I ran over.

Miss Edwards smiled shyly. "I'm Clare,"

"Eli," I muttered, still lost in her eyes. She looked away and blushed. I could think again.

"Once you've found your partners, just get to know each other. You'll have to deal with them the rest of the year, so talk it out. What do you like to do? What do you like to write? Favorite authors? It doesn't even have to be school related. Just get to know each other," Miss Dawes assigned.

I bit my lip. What did I say to her? _Hey, Clare, even though I don't know you and I ran over your glasses so you probably hate me, I'd just like to say you're hot. _

"So, what do you like to write about?" Clare asked.

"Anything really. Whatever comes to mind,"

"Thanks nice." she nodded.

"What about you?" Was I interested? In her writing, kinda. In her personality, of course. In _her_, definitely.

"I write about things I wanna change. Like my problems, how I could solve them or I want them to change."

"Cool." I had nothing else to say. She ran her lip through her teeth. I got butterflies.

Whoa. Eli, _butterflies_? Over a girl you've known for a minute? No way. I don't get butterflies. Maybe I'm sick. I'm obviously not nervous because I don't like her. I don't know her. I don't wanna know her.

Right?

I shook my head.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" she wondered.

"Butterflies," I blurted.

She giggled. "_Butterflies_?"

"Like the kind you get in your stomach. Why do people get them?"

"When they're around the person you like."

"I know that, but _why? _Like what causes being around someone to have our stomach in knots?" I was desperately trying to figure this out. She's a girl, she should know.

"Because you're nervous around them,"

"What if you have no reason to be nervous?"

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "It doesn't matter how comfortable you are or how much you know them, when you like someone you're nervous. That's what love is,"

I raised my eyebrows at the L-word. _Love? _I had butterflies over this chick because I was in love? Not likely. I knew, like, three things about her. No way was I in love. I don't fall in love.

"Love?" I asked. "I don't think so,"

"Why not?" she argued.

"So, on first dates and first meetings you get butterflies because you're in love? When you don't even know the person?"

I hope I wasn't giving away too much. I just wanted answers to my feelings so I asked this girl I don't even know…

Wow, I sound creepy.

"Well, then that means you like them. You want it to be love,"

I busted out laughing. I didn't want to be in love with her! I didn't even know her!

"What's funny?"

"You can't wanna be in love with someone when you don't know them. They could be a total jackass and you'd never know."

"It's because you get nervous around them because of what _could be_. You like someone, you get butterflies. If you don't know them, it's because you're nervous about your future with them."

"But what if you don't know you wanna a future with them? What if you _just met _them?" I demanded. I didn't even care if she figured it out. I wanted these butterflies to go away and they wouldn't. I needed to know _why_ I had them to get rid of them.

"Because you like them just a little bit. And you're thinking about what may or could be. It doesn't matter what you want. You're heart knows what's good for you before you do. That's how it works,"

"You're like a walking fortune cookie, Clare," I teased.

She smacked my shoulder. "I am not!"

I could only focus on the fact that her hand touched my shoulder. And how if felt. The butterflies exploded ten thousand percent more.

Great. Stupid heart. Knows what you want. Well guess what? No. I don't want to fall for Clare so I won't. I have will power.

I looked at her. "Yes you are,"

She looked back with her blue eyes and blushed.

Not _that_ much will power.

**Author's note: so was it bad? Terrible? Should I stop writing forever? Please let me know in the reviews. I have all the chapters written, but I wont post until I have reviews. No sense in posting if no one will read, right? You guys make my day(: Eclare forever3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: first off, I wanna say thank you for all the reviews. I didn't get one bad one (: I didn't get many, but every time I read one, it made my day you guys rock! So here's chapter two for ya.**

When school ended, I drove home and walked up to my room. I didn't get any homework on the first day, so I threw my bag in the corner and changed into a black Dead-Hand t-shirt and plaid boxers.

I sat down at my laptop and checked my e-mail. Nothing.

Not like I expected anything…

My IM sound _pinged!_

**Clare-e23**__is online.

Why did my heart skip a beat when I saw this? Why did I get _more_ butterflies? Why was I suddenly nervous and anxious and excited? What was wrong with me?

And most importantly, why did I care? So my English partner was online. Not a big deal. It's not like I would actually talk to her. Not like I wanted to…

The thing is, though, _she_ IMed _me_.

**Clare-e23: **hey, English partner, what's up?

Barley small talk. So, again, why was I nervous? Why was my heart beating out of control? What has this chick done to me?

My hands were shaky as I replied.

**Eli-Gold43: **nothing really. Just got home. You?

I was an anxious for a reply and I didn't know why.

**Clare-e23: **oh me too. But I gotta ask you something.

Oh no. Oh God. I could barley breathe. What did she need to ask me? I've known her for a day. There isn't one thing she needs to ask me. My butterflies-stupid, girly butterflies-were really starting to hurt.

**Eli-Gold43: **what?

I really needed to calm down. Why did Clare have so much power over me? I have literally known her for a day. Not nearly enough time to like someone. Sure, she was cute…and funny…and really, _really_ hot…and had the best blue eyes ever…but I didn't know anything about her. I couldn't like her.

I didn't like her.

**Clare-e23: **did you catch the assignment in English? I wasn't paying attention.

Two things ran through my mind. One: we had an assignment? And two: why was I so disappointed when it was about school? Why did I freaking care so much about this stranger?

And how am I supposed to answer that question without sounding weird? _Sorry, I didn't catch the assignment either because I was too lost in your eyes. My bad._

Hell no.

**Eli-Gold43:** to be honest, I didn't even know we had an assignment. Sorry.

**Clare-e23:** That's okay (:

She logged off.

I shut my laptop and walked over to my bed. I flopped onto my bed.

Why was I thinking so much about her? It's not like she was sitting in her room thinking and day dreaming about me? Why did I have feelings for her?

My most important question: what was I going to do about it?

My answer was simple: I was going to flirt with her like it was nobody's business. I didn't care. I wouldn't be, like, creepy about it, but I would make it pretty obvious. Once she took the hint, the cards would be in her hands.

Why did that terrify me?

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. I had a few minutes before I should leave, but hey, why not be early for a change?

Thinking about going to school and seeing Clare, had my stomach in knots. I was so in a daze about her while driving; I almost ran a red light…and hit a person.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Oh God. No. Why?

It was Clare. I almost ran over Clare. Great way to flirt, Eli. Reaaallll smooth.

I rolled down the window and poked my head out. "Clare, I'm so sorry."

"So running over my glasses wasn't good enough for you? Now you have to try to kill me?"

She was pissed and I kinda liked that. Getting under her skin…making her fuss…It was kind of sexy.

"Can I make it up to you by driving you to school?" I asked, trying to make my face look as innocent and attracting as I could.

"You sure you're not gonna murder me?"

"Cross my heart," I promised.

She hesitated for a minute.

"Look, Clare, the red light is almost green, so either get in or keep walking,"

She blushed, grimace and got in.

The electricity buzzed through this car more than telephone poles. I doubted she could feel it. But all alone, with benched seats, in a tinted dark hearse. No one could see in or even know who we were.

I just wanted to lean over and kiss her. Now where did _that_ come from?

"Eli, go!" she yelled. I looked up and noticed the light was green. I pushed gas.

We were about a block away from the school.

"Eli, keep going," she ordered.

"What?"

"I didn't do any of my homework. I was too distracted all day and didn't catch any of it and I don't wanna get in trouble. Keep going, I'm skipping. Drop me off, like, two blocks away. Please," she added.

"Or I could skip with you," I suggested turning my flirt on full volume.

"I don't want you getting in trouble or anything,"

I drove right passed the school. "Don't worry about it. Hey, how about we go to the park?"

"Sure," she blushed again.

Something about me making her blush, had my stomach in knots and my heart beating twice as fast.

I turned off onto the street that led us to the park.

**Author's note: so there it is. Let me know what you think and predictions for how the school skipping will go. I'll post the next chapters as soon as I get reviews. They mean the world to me. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: alright, I've been updating my other story like four times a day so I thought I'd post another chapter to butterflies. Here is what happens when Clare and Eli skip school. **

When we got there, I opened the door for her and she got out. "Well, this is surprising," I said.

We started walking to a bench under two shady trees. 

"What is?" she asked.

"Just ten minutes ago, you were worried I was gonna murder you. Now you wanna be in the park alone with me?"

"Two things wrong with that sentence," I raised my eyebrows and she continued. "One, there is, like, a thousand witnesses right here. Two, I said you could drop me off, but you came anyway," she sat down and crossed her legs like she was right.

"Well, maybe I wanna spend time with you," 

My flirt meter was still on max and I was prepared to go for it. I could only get one of two options: she either liked me back or didn't. My heart beat faster. Both those options were terrifying. 

She laughed. "So what do you wanna do, since we're gonna skip?"

"Let's play truth or dare," I suggested and sat next to her.

She paused for a minute, and then nodded. "Okay. You first: truth or dare."

I thought about that. I wanted to know her questions for me, but I also wanted to see what she would make me do. I went with the simpler one.

"Truth."

"Why do you drive a hearse?" she wondered.

I laughed out loud, "If I had a nickel for every time I heard _that_. I drive a hearse to be different. To stand out."

Clare nodded. 

"You're turn. Truth or dare," I challenged.

"Hmm. Dare."

Dare? Interesting. I know what I really wanted to dare her to do. I wanted to dare her to kiss me. Or let me kiss her. I never wanted to kiss a girl-and stranger-so badly. Clare was sure something else.

"I dare you to scream at the top of your lungs. Right here, right now," 

"Really?"

"Really." I smirked at her. This should be good.

She stood up and looked around. After she cleared her throat, she let out and ear-piecing shriek. More than half the park looked at her, but she kept it going, in one continuous scream.

It's going to sound sick and I'm not that way at all, but I really liked hearing her scream. She had a set of lungs, that's for sure. 

When she was done, she turned back to look at me. "Now you go,"

"No." I stood up and smiled at her. I wasn't screaming for her.

"Yes. You have to do it," she came closer to me and started to look persuasive. I wasn't giving in. But her in that skirt. I'd be willing to do about anything…

"That's your dare; you have to do it,"

"I'll pick truth,"

"Eli, you have to do it,"

Tell me, heart, since you think you know everything, why did my heart skip a beat when she said my name? Why does it matter?

I backed into a tree. She came closer, liked she was gonna hit me. I grabbed her wrists.

It was weird having her hold me against a tree, but I had her wrists so I was in partial control. I ignored the throbbing butterflies in my stomach and looked into her eyes. I couldn't think about anything.

She let out a shaky breath and I could feel it on my tongue through my parted lips. Before I knew what was happening, I leaned down and kissed her. 

Her lips were the softest, most wonderful lips I've ever kissed. It barley lasted two seconds before she pulled away, but that two seconds, I could think a thousand things at once. 

I wanted Clare.

She was going to be mine one day. I didn't care how long it would take; I wanted to be with Clare, to kiss Clare, to hold Clare, to love Clare, to have her love me. I've never wanted anything more in my life that Clare Edwards.

I realized she was shocked by the kiss, and that I still had her wrists. It took all my will power to release my hold and say, "Sorry."

I clenched my hands into fists at my side. Clare still stood an inch away staring up into my eyes. I had no idea what she saw.

"Don't be," she whispered. Again, I felt her breath sweep across my face and I lost focus for a minute.

When I came back to reality, Clare stood up on her toes and kissed me back. A real kiss. The kind that lasts long enough that you can actually process the fact that someone's lips are on yours. 

I didn't know what this meant. We've known each other for a day, but she must like me back if she kissed me. 

This was all too complicated, but at the moment, with Clare's arms around my neck, my arms around her waist and our bodies and lips against each others, I couldn't really think.

All of my so-called will power crumbled to dust.

I brushed my fingers up her spine at the same time my tongue brushed hers. Her lips broke away and she kinda stumbled. I held her up. Her lips weren't even an inch away from mine.

I wanted to kiss them again.

"Sorry," she whispered. My eyes stayed locked on her lips. 

"Am I that good of a kisser?" I teased.

"Well, yeah," she laughed.

I smiled and pulled her against me and kissed her again, so passionately, she had to feel what I was trying to say.

My stomach was numb with butterflies. Heart racing so fast, I wasn't sure if it was beating anymore. All the questions I had for my heart before were answered now. 

Love at first sight. 

I know that doesn't exist. I know its fairy-tale stuff. But I liked Clare a lot. I liked everything about her. So that's a start, right?

She must like me, too, if she kissed me back. 

There was no way I was ending the kiss to ask her. 

Because her answer was pretty clear, against my mouth.

**Author's note: okey dokey, how was it? I love all your reviews, they make me smile so big :D this chapter's kinda short so I'll post the next one after school tomorrow. Clare and Eli will have to answer some questions for each other in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: k, I know I said I'd update after school, but your guys reviews made me smile so big I'm posting one before school. It'll be the shortest chapter yet, I think, because I gotta go to school, so I'll post another one after school. I love you all(:**

I drove her home after our minor make-out session. We didn't really speak on the way home, but she held one of my hands.

I still didn't know her. But now we could get to know each other. And I definitely wanted to get to know her. All of her. The brain behind the eyes, the pale skin beneath her clothes, her smile, I wanted to have it all memorized. I wanted to know all about Clare. Be more than friends. I just met her yesterday, but it already felt like years. She did some crazy shit to my heart and I didn't mind it anymore.

When I drove home, I showered and got on the computer, hoping she was online.

To my enjoyment, she was.

**Eli-Gold43:** hey

Keep it short, get to the questions later.

**Clare-e23:** hi, Eli

Even as she typed it, I still got butterflies.

**Eli-Gold43: **how are you?

**Clare-e23: **just fine.

"Just fine?" I said out loud. _Fine_? I was waaaaay more than fine right now. Maybe she didn't like me. Well, if Clare didn't like me, boy, was she a good actress.

**Eli-Gold43: **that's good. So what are you doing?

**Clare-e23: **thinking.

Uh-oh. I could only guess.

**Eli-Gold43: **about what?

Her reply was short.

**Clare-e23: **about you. About us. What was that today at the park?

**Eli-Gold43: **a kiss…I'm sorry if you didn't expect it…or like it. I don't really know what to say.

**Clare-e23: **do you like me, Eli?

If only she knew how much. If only _I_ knew how much.

**Eli-Gold: **you know I do.

**Clare-e23: **more than a friend?

I took in a deep breath. This was it. Lay it all out on the line and let her decide. It's what I told myself I was going to do and here it goes.

**Eli-Gold43:**__yes.

Clare's reply was long. I was nervous. What if this was a rejection? What would that do to me? Why did I want her so badly? Why, me? Why, her? God, what was she saying that was taking so long?

Finally, my computer _pinged!_ and I looked at her reply.

**Clare-e23: **oh, Eli, I like you, too. But we don't know each other. I mean the kiss at the park today was amazing and I don't regret it. But I'd like to get to know you better before we date. I hope you don't mind. I don't wanna loose you as a friend, but if you wanna be more, and I know I do, we're at least gonna have to get to know each other better first.

I was so close to jumping for joy. She liked me back! SHE LIKED ME BACK! She wanted to get to know me first and then she was all mine! This was so amazing.

I've never felt this way before. I didn't know how it was supposed to work. Whatever this feeling was, I liked it.

And I liked Clare.

**Eli-Gold43: **that's fine with me. I don't wanna loose you either so we can wait to become official until we know each other better. How about we start tomorrow? Coffee at The Dot?

**Clare-e23:** that'd be perfect. Meet you at your car after school tomorrow.

**Eli-Gold43: **night, Clare.

**Clare-e23: **goodnight, Eli.

I closed my laptop with the most wonderful smile on my face. I've never been this happy. I don't know why she made me so happy, but I didn't care. As long as she made me happy, I liked her.

Tomorrow was gonna be good. If we ended our "date" with a kiss-even a peck-it would be perfect.

I walked outside and laid in my hammock, counting the stars. This is what I did when I was depressed or happy. And tonight, the stars aligned to make the shape of Clare.

I fell asleep peacefully, smile on my face.

**Author's note: alright, what did you guys think? I really love all of your reviews, thank you all so much for the support!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: alright, I read the reviews for chapter four in school and they made me happy for the rest of the day. Here's chapter five and by the time I go to sleep I'll post six and possibly seven. Love you guys!**

**(and for those who asked, no there isn't the Julia plot in this book. I would, but since it's Eli's POV I didn't want to right that because I have a big opinion on the Julia plot and the book wouldn't have been so Eclare)**

The next day, when I woke up, I was soaked.

Damn it all! It rained last night. How could I _not_ wake up during that? And oh, great, now I was going to get sick! Ugh! I'm not sleeping in this hammock for a while.

But today was going to be a good day. It was Friday and it was my date with Clare. I walked into my house.

I was dripping wet and I didn't want to soak the carpet. I glanced around the kitchen. My mom or dad weren't in the kitchen. I tried to peer around the wall to see if they were in the living room.

Nope.

I stripped down of all my wet clothes and walked with them to the basement. I just tossed the down the stairs and then made a run to the back stair case before my parents saw me.

Once upstairs, I took a shower and got dressed. Hmmm. What to wear for my date with Clare? I decided on my gray skinny jeans and a plain black, button up shirt with my black blazer.

I walked back downstairs and my mom was sitting at the table eating some cereal.

"Morning, Eli," she smiled. "You fell asleep in the hammock again last night,"

"I know," I said grabbing an apple. "It rained, too, so I threw my wet clothes in the basement. I can do them when I get home?" I offered.

"No, baby, I got it,"

"Thanks. Oh, and I wont be home right away after school today. I'm…uh, going on a date," I smiled.

"Really? Third day into school and you already got yourself a girl. Eli, Eli, Eli," she laughed.

"Well, who knows where it will go? But I'll see you later," I took the last bite of my apple and threw it in the trash. "Bye, mom, I love you,"

"Love you!" she called as I ran out the door and into Morty.

When I drove into the school parking lot, I was already late. In the only parking spot some jerks were standing there, laughing like the idiots they were. I saw another new kid, Adam, walk past.

One of them threw their drink at him. It didn't hit him, but it splattered all over his light gray hoodie.

I stuck my head out the window. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

One of them turned around. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. After he scoffed at me, he leaned forward and grabbed the skull ornament attached to Morty. One quick tug and he yanked it off.

I got out of the car and walked forward.

"Break my car over a parking spot and because I defended your _victim_?" I yelled.

"Aw, boo-hoo, you wanna tissue?" he made crying gestures.

"Give me that," I nodded towards the skull. He threw it at Adam. It clipped his shoulder.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh, that's your boyfriend, Emo Boy?" he walked a step towards me.

I glared at him. "No, but you're about to be a girlfriend if you don't apologize," I threatened.

"Really? Well, I may take you up on that one day," he jerked forward like he was gonna punch me. I didn't flinch.

"This isn't over," he said before stomping into school.

I got back into Morty and pulled forward into the parking spot. When I got out Adam came over to me. "Thanks, man," he held his hand out. "I'm Adam,"

"Eli. And no problem. I hate bullies no matter whom they're bothering. Hey, you're new here, too, aren't you?"

"Me and my brother, Drew, just transferred."

"Yeah, me, too," I nodded.

"Well, I got to get to class. Thanks again," he waved and walked towards the school.

I looked back at Morty. Tempting. Go to school or skip again. But then I remembered my date with Clare. I could always come back at the end of the day to pick her up, but if she didn't see me in English she might think I'm sick or something and not meet me at Morty.

I sighed. Guess I was going to school. I reached through the open window and grabbed my bag, then starting walking into Degrassi.

After lunch, I considered finding Clare at her locker and walking her to class. I didn't know exactly where it was, but I knew which hallway.

I turned the corner and saw the same bully as before walking up to her at her locker.

"So, Clare," he began, putting his arm out so she was trapped between the locker and him. I stiffened.

"What do you want, Fitz?"

So his name was _Fitz_. Fitz? Really. I fervently hoped that was a nickname. What were his parents trying to do to him by naming him _Fitz_? No wonder he was a bully.

"I want you,"

All my amusement was gone. I strained to listen. I wasn't afraid to punch this idiot in the face. Clare was _mine._ Well, technically, not yet, but we were halfway there.

"What?" Clare asked.

"You heard me. C'mon, Clare, you're cute. And you wouldn't regret it. Trust me," he reached up to stroke her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"No, Fitz. Just go away, I'm going to be late for class," she tried to duck around him, but he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back against the locker.

That did it.

I fully turned the corner and walked over to her. "C'mon, Clare, I'll walk you to class,"

She looked thankfully at me.

"Oh, this clown, again? Dr. Doom, I hate to burst your bubble, but we're kinda in the middle of something here," Fitz laughed.

"No, we weren't," Clare protested.

"Fitz, just let her go,"

He pushed away from the locker and got all up in my face. "And if I don't,"

I peered around him. "Clare, go to class, I'll see you there,"

She hesitated. "Eli,"

"Go to class." I ordered.

Fitz turned back towards her. "Yeah, go to class. I'll deal with this goon," he turned back to me.

"I'm the goon? At least my name isn't _Fitz_."

He pushed me.

"Pushing? I should have guessed." I was trying to get him on edge. Trying to piss him off.

He pushed me again.

"Ooh, now shoving? You rebel,"

Fitz pushed me another time. "Shut up, Emo Boy,"

"Now, name calling? Classic,"

He pushed me _again_. This was seriously starting to irritate me. But I wasn't gonna punch him first. If he hit me, I'd get off with self defense.

"If I have to tell you to shut up one more time…"

"Cant even finish a sentence. How sad," I shook my head in mock sorrow.

He grabbed my collar and pulled me up, almost off the ground. I smirked.

"Guys, teacher," Clare muttered behind us.

Fitz put me down. "This isn't over," he declared again and walked off. I smirked.

Clare came up to me. "Thanks. Fitz is such scum, and he won't leave me alone,"

"He will now. I won't let him bother you,"

"Oh, no, Eli. You don't know Fitz. He doesn't stop or give up,"

"Well, I'll have to make him give up with me."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thanks again," she leaned up and pecked me on the cheek.

I felt blood fill my cheeks and internally kicked myself for blushing. "C'mon, let's get to class,"

She nodded and we walked down the hall to our English class.

**Author's note: I'll post their first date once I get reviews(hopefully before bed) and possible chapter seven depending on how demanding you guys get(: but I love it! Thanks for your support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: mmkaay, I didn't get many reviews on chapter 5 but that's okay. I promised I'd post chapter six(: so this is chapter six and I don't think I'll post chapter seven tonight, tomorrow after school. Or before school, if I get a lot of reviews throughout the night. As you can see, I stuck with the Fitz plot but it might be **_**a little**_** different. Just give me your honest opinion. (:**

Class was boring. No partner work today so I didn't get to see Clare. I couldn't even turn around and look at her. We did board work and book work. Soooooo boring.

A piece of paper fell in front of me as Clare walked past to sharpen her pencil.

I unfolded the note.

_I'm excited for out date after school. _

I looked up at her, sharpening her pencil. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Me, too," I mouthed. She blushed and returned to her seat. I smirked, liking that fact that I could make her blush.

When the bell rang, I turned to her. "Meet me at my car after school. Shouldn't be too hard to find, I think I'm the only one that drives a hearse," I laughed.

She smiled. "Okay. See you there,"

Sixth period dragged endlessly. I couldn't tell you one thing we learned, because I was too busy studying the note Clare gave me. She was excited. I was liking her a lot more each day and I've only known her for four. I could only imagine next month.

I laughed to myself.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, is something funny?" the teacher called my attention to the board.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry," I blushed and shoved the note in my bag.

I checked the clock when the teacher turned away. Forty minutes? This was going to take for ever…

When the final bell rang, I was first out of the class. I practically ran to my locker and threw all my books in. I didn't care if we had homework, I would do it Monday. From my locker, I ran to Morty.

I got there, and took a few breaths so it didn't look like I was running. Once my breathing was back to normal, I leaned against the car, looking casual.

Clare came up smiled and happy. "Hi, Eli,"

"Hello, Clare," I greeted.

I went around and opened the passenger door for her. She smiled, said "thank-you" and got him. I made my way around to the driver's seat and got in.

"So I was thinking instead of The Dot, why don't we go somewhere else?" she suggested.

I smiled. "Where would you like to go?"

"Just follow my directions. It's a surprise,"

She told me when to turn and how far to drive. Finally, we turned off onto the last road and I saw where she was heading. I sped up.

We pulled out onto the dock and I parked the car.

"So what are we doing at the beach?" I asked.

"We are gonna have out date here. And eventually, we can watch the sun set,"

"What if we get hungry?"

She shrugged. "We'll deal."

I laughed and rolled down my window to let some air in. She shivered.

"I'm sorry, are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine," she moved a little closer to me.

I hesitantly went to go put my arm around her. She leaned into me, and I rested my arm on her shoulder.

"So, where do we begin?" I asked.

"Well, what do you wanna know about me?"

_Everything._ I didn't say out loud. "What's your favorite song?"

"_Tonight, I love you _by The Latency."

"Really?" I asked and shifted away from her. She looked confused, but I plugged my iPod into the car stereo and put on the song. It quietly became background music.

We sat there silent so she could listen to the chorus.

_I'd give you the day, but it's not mine yet._

_I'll ask you to stay here with me till then._

_I think I'm fallin' for you. For you._

"What about you?" she interrupted the song. "What's your favorite song?"

"_Shattered _by Trading Yesterday,"

"I've never heard that,"

"Do you want to?" I offered.

She snuggled back into my arms. "When this song is over,"

"Okay," I leaned my head on top of hers.

"What are you like, Clare? What are some unique things about you?" I wondered.

"Well, I'm a hard core Christian. My sister, Darcy, is helping hungry kids in Kenya and my parents are on the verge of divorce. I really like to write. It's my passion. That's how I get my feelings out. I, um, have a thing for guys in skinny jeans," she laughed, embarrassed and continued. "I like it when guys can open up and lay there heart out on the line, because I don't like to play games. I've never really met anyone I've been in love with. I don't mind being alone because it gives me time to think. I need my space, but when I find someone I want to be with, I'll make sure there are happy at all time. I care a lot about the people close to me. I'm pretty analytical. I need to know everything side of an argument before I take sides, and I really don't like to be in the middle of things. I hate it when guys mess with my heart. I need to feel loved if I'm going to be with someone and I like to be happy,"

Wow.

I had nothing to say while I let it all soak in. Clare was really wonderful.

"Hard core Christian, huh?" I asked. "It that what that ring on your finger means?" I asked, motioning to the cross ring on her third finger.

"No," she touched the ring. "That's my purity ring. I pledged to abstinence a couple years ago."

"Abstinence?" I asked.

Hmm. Interesting. Obviously, I wasn't thinking about having sex with Clare, but I mean, I'm a guy and she was hot so of course it would cross my mind eventually. But I'm also the type of guy to respect her and wait.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Most guys hate it, but it's-"

"What's gotta be," I finished.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"That's smart of you. To respect yourself that much," I nodded. "And I don't hate it. It's your body, your decision, right?" I asked.

"Yes…but it's a lot more than that. I wanna wait till I find the guy I'm in love with. And I figure if he can be with me, understand it, and wait until we are legally bounded, he must really love me. If not, he wouldn't go through the trouble and just find some Skank to have sex with. But if a guy can wait _with_ me instead of _for _me, then he's pretty great."

"That's pretty incredible,"

"Thank you." she sat up and took my iPod. "I wanna listen to that song now. What was it called? Broken?"

"_Shattered_," I answered. She put on my song and laid back against my chest. The sun was gonna set in an hour or so.

As my song played, we listened to my favorite part.

_Love without._

_Love gone wrong._

_Lifeless words._

_Carry on._

She interrupted the silence. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Like am I abstinent?"

"No, I mean what are some things about you? Tell me about yourself, Eli,"

I sighed. "Well, my parents are still together and I'm an only child. I'm really, _really_, protective of the people close to me. I like to stand out and be different and I hate bullies. So much more than anything. And I will defend myself and anyone else who is the victim of a bully. I don't really socialize with people well. When it comes to girls, I know when I'm in love from the start. And once I do, there is no denying it or fighting it. I will wait with a girl if she needs me too. When it comes to sex and physical stuff like that, it's not all I worry about in a relationship. I want my girlfriend to be happy. And I won't make her happy just to get in her pants. I'll make her happy to see her smile and hear her laugh. _That's_ all that's important to me. I'm a sucker for cute, smart girls. I've only been in love one other time, but that was pretty long ago."

She sighed against my chest and I gave her time to let her think while the chorus played.

_There's a light._

_There's a sun._

_Taking all, Shattered ones._

_To the place, we belong._

_And his love with conquer._

"Who was the girl you were in love with?" she asked.

"Julia Mason."

"Eli, I have to ask you something. I wanna know, but I also don't wanna know,"

"You can ask me. I won't get mad no matter what it is,"

She took a deep breath. "Are you…I mean have you ever…you know…had sex?" she asked.

I chuckled a little. "Yes. With Julia. It was love."

"Oh" was all she said.

"I waited till she was ready, Clare. When I'm with a girl and it comes to sex, the cards are always in their hands. When they decide, I make _sure_ that they're sure,"

"Eli, I know we just met and we aren't even dating yet, but does it bother you? You know, that I'm not having sex till marriage?"

I thought about that. Obviously, it didn't, I wasn't thinking about that one bit. But when she talked about it and I _did_ think about it, it made my heart flutter. But no, it didn't bother me that she wanted to wait.

"Not at all," I assured. "If the time comes before you're married and you _know_ that you're ready, and then we'll see, but if not, I don't care. I told you, that is not important to me,"

"You're pretty great, Eli,"

"Thanks. I try,"

She laughed.

"You know, Clare, if I didn't know any better, I'd say we were a couple,"

"Hmm. I guess it's a possibility. But we still don't know that much about each other,"

"Who says we can't learn as we go?"

She adjusted herself so she was eye-to-eye with me. "I guess you're right,"

"So does this mean I can change my Facebook status to 'in a relationship'?" I sarcastically asked.

She laughed. It sounded like bells and I could feel her body move along with the laugh. I had to smile back.

"Not a usual smirk. Eli, I'm shocked,"

"Well, only special people get full smiles," I looked down and back up at her. "So count yourself lucky, I don't smile for many people,"

"I'm glad you can smile for me," she smiled back at me.

"I only do it because it makes you happy,"

"And you don't think the smirk does?" she asked.

"Well, it gets under your skin, that's for sure,"

"You bet it does,"

"I kinda like that," I admitted.

"Pissing me off? You like that. Yeah, you're a real catch," she said the words harshly, but I could see threw it to the joke.

"I like how it makes you flustered. And how you blush. Tell me something, Clare, do I by any chance give you…_butterflies_?"

She blushed and looked down. After a minute, she adjusted herself again so we were sitting in the care normally.

I leaned back and sighed. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

She looked sideways at me and tried not to smile. She failed. I wrapped my arm around her again and whispered gently into her ear.

"You give me butterflies, too,"

She looked up at me. "I do?"

"You do," I answered.

"Is that what you meant the other day, when you were talking to me about why people get butterflies?"

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she blushed.

"When do I give you butterflies?" I wondered.

"Well most definitely when you kiss me, but also when you touch me or even look at me," she looked into my eyes and I stared right back.

"So you have butterflies right now?"

She nodded.

I moved closer so my lips were only an inch away from hers. "What about now?"

"Yes." she whispered.

I made it look like I was going to kiss her, but put my lips against the hollow of her throat. "And now?"

I felt her swallow and nod.

I was having fun with this. I moved my lips along her throat and up to her ear. "Do you still have them?"

"Yes," she breathed in my ear.

I kissed her shoulder. "Now?"

"Eli, you know I do,"

I moved my arms from around her neck to around her waist. I pulled her to fit the shape of me and looked her right in the eyes. They kinda fluttered.

I let go of her with one hand, holding her tighter with the other, and traced the shape of her lips. "You still have them?"

"Eli," she said.

I started laughing. "You should see your face,"

She yanked herself back. "Shut up, Eli,"

"So you had butterflies that whole time?" I giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your little game," she snapped.

"You know you're not really mad," I put my arm around her and tried to pull her closer. She yanked away. I pulled my hand back and laughed. "Or not,"

She turned to me and glared. "You wouldn't like it if you were the victim. I was about to pass out that whole time!"

"I have that much of an affect on you?"

She looked away and out the window. I could tell she was embarrassed so I moved on to another subject. "And I don't think I'd mind this game too much if I were the victim,"

"Well, then, I don't have the affect on you that you do on me," she mumbled.

I jerked back in confusion. Try about a thousand times more, Clare. "Try me," I challenged.

"You really want to go there?"

"I really do,"

She scooted closer to me and turned to face me. "Turn to me," she ordered. I raised my eyebrows and laughed. When I was about to turn, she stopped me. "Wait, I have a better idea." she got out of the car.

What the hell? I could see in the orange sun her figure come around and open my door. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back seat. The _long_ part of the hearse. The long, _big_ part of the hearse. My heart fluttered a bit.

She opened the door and pushed me in. When she climbed in behind me she shut the door. "Now close your eyes," she ordered.

I obeyed and smiled. This game was gonna be fun.

I felt the faintest pressure on my lips. The pressure moved. "Butterflies?"

I smirked. "That's the best you can do?"

"I'm just getting started, trust me. Now answer the question,"

"Yes."

Her hand trailed down my chest to the top of my pants. "Butterflies?" she asked, her lips still on mine.

"Mhmm,"

Clare tugged my shirt and I felt my stomach expose itself. My eyes threatened to snap open, but I held then closed.

Clare put her hand on my stomach. "Do you still have them?"

I nodded.

I couldn't see what she was doing, obviously, but all of sudden, I felt her light, small kisses on my stomach. My breath caught in my throat.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed against my ribs.

I still couldn't breathe. Butterflies were twisting my stomach in painful, numbing knots.

Clare kissed back down my stomach to the top of my jeans. I had trouble swallowing.

_Snap._

She unbuttoned my jeans and left one kiss on the edge of my boxers. My entire body flooded with warmth. I about exploded.

Her lips were back on my neck now, but her fingers had my zipper. I was about a minute away from passing out.

"Butterflies?" she asked.

My stomach refused to let me answer.

Slowly, she unzipped my jeans. I grabbed her hands.

"Stop." I didn't open my eyes yet, but I could almost see her smiling.

"I told you, you wouldn't like this game if you were the victim,"

"Oh, I liked this game a lot, but that's the problem," I felt her abstinent ring with my thumb. "There's a ring right here that says _no_ to that,"

"I'm allowed to kiss,"

"Clare, that was _a lot _more than kissing,"

"Silly, Eli," she giggled. "That was just revenge,"

Before I could respond she kissed me and pushed back. I grabbed tight hold of her and held her on me.

I don't know how long we kissed, but when she pulled away, I finally opened my eyes into the dark hearse. I looked out the window to notice the sky had gone black.

"I should get home," she mumbled getting off.

I stayed lying on my back, gasping for air and self control. I heard her laugh and open the door. She got out and I heard the other door open and close.

I buttoned my jeans back up and climbed over the backseat, then started the car. She laughed, came over to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" I asked pulling out.

"I know you wanted to go further,"

"Clare, we just started dating. And I respect you. Sure, I would _have_ gone further, but it wasn't what I was thinking about,"

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"You, of course,"

She laughed. "I would hope so,"

After a few moments of silence we got to her house. I let go of her and unlocked the doors. "Bye, Clare,"

She turned to me. "Am I allowed to have a goodnight kiss?"

I leaned in and she kissed me. When she pulled away, she asked, "Butterflies?"

I chuckled. "That's my new favorite game,"

She kissed me one more time. "Me, too,"

"Can I pick you up tomorrow for another date?" I asked.

"Of course," she started to get out of the hearse. "Goodnight, Eli," she said before closing the door.

I watched her walk inside and then pulled off the curb and started home.

I wasn't going to sleep in the hammock tonight, so after changing into sweats and a t-shirt, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow, I would ask Clare to come over. I would introduce her to my parents and take her to my hammock where we would talk about everything and anything.

After four days with this girl and I knew she was the one. That's my problem with love. It hits me too hard and too fast.

But I knew Clare would be there to catch me.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my jeans and text her.

_I'll pick you up around noon tomorrow. I have a surprise for you._

Her reply was quick.

_Okay. Can't wait (: Goodnight, and sweet dreams._

I didn't reply, just held my phone close to my heart and drifted off into the dreams.

**Author's note: damn long chapter. Sorry, guys, but I couldn't just cut their date off in the middle of something now could I? I thought it was kinda sexy for a date (; and oh yes I would definitely do that to Munro Chambers. Just sayinnn. So how did you think their first date went? And questions you have about the book? Just reviews, please(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: (: I really like this chapter. Its kinda when they become closer and closer. By the way, all the songs I use in this book I do not own, nor do I own Degrassi ): (if I did though we wouldn't be waiting till freakin February to see Eli) anyhoo, here's the chapter.**

I woke up early the next morning. It was about ten-thirty. I had enough time to shower and tell my parents what was going on. I grabbed my red shirt and black skinny jeans along with a clean pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom.

After I was showered and presentable, I walked downstairs to my kitchen.

"Came in pretty late last night, huh, Eli?" my dad asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Lost track of time,"

"I bet," he chuckled.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to pick up Clare and bring her here. I want you guys to meet her." I announced.

They looked up at each other, then at me.

"Wow, Eli, you're really serious about her," my mom smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda am. But I'll be right back. I'm leaving now,"

I grabbed my keys and headed off to Morty. I sent Clare a text message before I left to make sure she was ready.

_Good morning, beautiful. I'm on my way._

She replied quickly.

_I'm already waiting (:_

I smiled and started driving to her house.

When I pulled up, she was outside on the stairs. She smiled when she saw me.

Today, Clare was wearing faded blue jeans with a light purple polo. It work for her. I smiled as she got in the car because she moved right over next to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

It was beginning to fit perfectly there.

"So where are we going today?" she asked.

"You'll see," I held her a little closer.

"You know, Eli, after I got home last night, I went on iTunes and listened to that song you showed me,"

"What song? Shattered?"

"Yeah. I really focused on the lyrics. It's a really good song,"

"Thank you," I answered.

She reached for my iPod and turned it on. She scroll throw and placed it back down on the rest I had for it.

_And I've lost who I am._

_And I can't understand._

_Why my heart is so broken._

_Rejecting your…_

_Love with out_

_Love gone wrong_

_Lifeless words carry on_

_And I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am_

_From the start_

_Take me home_

_To my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silent_

_All this time_

_Spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's a sun_

_Taking all _

_Shattered Ones_

_To the place_

_We belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

We pulled into my driveway.

"Eli, are we at your house?" she asked.

"Yes we are," I nodded. I unfolded my arm from around her and got out. I opened the door for her and took her hand.

"I want you to meet my parents,"

I opened the door and led her through the threshold. We walked into the kitchen and my mom and dad stood up from their chairs.

"Mom, Dad, this is Clare,"

My mom walked forward and shook Clare's free hand. My dad smiled and waved.

"Welcome, Clare, to our home,"

Clare smiled. "So nice to meet you,"

"Oh we are delighted to meet you, too. I hope you can stay for dinner,"

"Absolutely. I would love that. Thank you so much,"

"Oh, good. Is there anything in particular you'd like? Or anything special you eat? Are you a vegetarian or allergic to anything?"

"Mom," I muttered, embarrassed.

"I just need to make sure, Eli,"

"No, that's fine," Clare assured. "I'll eat whatever you serve me. Thank you so much for having me,"

"Anytime you want. We'll be happy to have you over,"

"Thank you,"

"Well, Mom, we'll be up in my room. Call us down when dinner's ready,"

"Okay, it wont be for while, though. It's only noon," she smiled.

"Alright," I muttered and towed Clare towards the staircase.

"Oh and Eli," my dad called. I turned to look at him. "Door _open_."

"You got it, Dad," I assured and pulled Clare up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and led her in. "So, um, this is my room,"

She walked in and sat on the bed before she looked around. "I like it. It's so…you," she turned back to look at me.

I sat in my computer chair by my window. "Thanks,"

"Your parents seem really nice,"

"They aren't as strict as most parents but definitely are when it comes to girls," I laughed, nodding to the open door.

"They have to be," she stood up and walked to the window, which had a great view of the hammock.

"Whose yellow hammock is that?" she wondered.

"Mine. I go out there to think about a great day or help me get through a bad day,"

"When was the last time you were out there?"

"The first time we kissed." I laughed and decided to make it a joke. "I was just feeling so icky about it, I went out on my hammock and looked up at the stars and prayed to die. That kiss," I pretended to shudder.

She laughed. "Oh, shut up,"

"On a serious note though, I did go out there to remember the feeling of your lips on mine,"

She came over to me. "Oh, you mean like this?" She kissed me and I kissed her back.

The kiss continued for a long moment. It was a lot more than our first kiss. I pulled her down onto my lap without breaking the kiss. She twisted her fingers in my hair and molded herself to the shape of my body.

My tongue gently asked for entrance, and she gave it to me. Like the first time my tongue brushed hers, my butterflies turned my stomach numb and her heart race increased.

For once, she didn't stop me. As my tongue explored her mouth and my hands gripped her back, her hands just stayed in my hair.

Finally, before I risked my mom or dad come upstairs, I pulled back and gently pushed her. She took the hint and got up off my lap.

She looked out the window, blushing and biting her lip.

"Butterflies?" I guessed.

She nodded.

I went over to her and held her in my arms. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to risk my mom or dad coming in. _That _would be bad," I laughed.

"Oh, I'm fine about that," she looked up at me and pecked me on the lips.

I smiled. Even the lightest touch sent butterflies soaring through my body.

We ended up lying on my floor, the top of our heads against each others. As we laid there, we talked about anything that came to mind.

"So," I began. "What are your top three pet peeves?"

"I'm not telling you that!" she yelled.

"Why not?"

"You'll use them against me!"

"I will not! I promise,"

"Nope,"

I reached up and over me to touch her face. I gently pressed my fingers to her lips. "Please?" I whispered.

"Fine," she grumbled and I took my hand away. "My top three pet peeves are when people say 'like I said,' and when people tickle me and when people brush my hair out of my eyes,"

"Why when people brush your hair out of your eyes?" I wondered.

"Because if it's bothering me, I'll fix it. If it's not, I'll leave it,"

"So, what if I brush your hair out of your eyes because I want to see your eyes better,"

She hesitated. "Well, I guess that's different,"

I laughed.

We laid on my floor talking about everything, school, home life, my old school, our favorite dreams, our biggest fears, _everything_. There wasn't one topic we didn't discuss.

Eventually, I heard my mom call up to us. "Eli! Clare! Dinner is ready!"

Clare and I stood up, I took her hand and we walked down stairs.

"Smells good, Mrs. Goldsworthy," Clare murmured as I held out a chair for her. She sat down.

I sat next to her, between Clare and my dad. My mom put out of plate of chicken in front of us and sat next to Clare.

My dad cut the chicken and served a piece to all of us.

"So, Clare, how do you and Eli know each other? Tell me how you first met," My mom asked.

"Mom," I muttered.

"Well, actually, Eli ran my glasses over with his hearse,"

My dad started to laugh and my mom looked up at me. "Elijah Ryan! I hope you offered to pay for them!"

"It wasn't necessary," Clare continued. "I had laser eye surgery. I didn't need them anymore, but he did apologize, and then told me I had pretty eyes,"

I smiled and looked down, remembering.

"Eli is quite charming," my mom agreed. "He gets it from his father,"

"Oh, God," I muttered.

"Eli, you know you're sweet. Clare seems to like you and she's a great girl,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Goldsworthy,"

We finished eat with the occasional small talk and then Clare helped my mom do the dishes.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was really great," Clare smiled at my parents.

I went over and took her hand. "C'mon, I wanna show you something," I smiled when she blushed and pulled her out the back door.

We got to my hammock and I climbed in. "Come on," I waved her forward.

She got in the hammock and rested her head on my chest. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Look, Eli, the stars are out," she pointed up.

"So make a wish,"

"But if I say it out loud it wont come true," she argued.

"Would it be cheesy to say mine already did?" I laughed.

"Yes it would. But, it would also be very sweet," she settled into my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

I could get very used to this.

We laid in my hammock and looked up at the stars. I could feel her breathing on my chest and I sighed in contentment.

"What's wrong, Eli?" she asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This couldn't be more perfect. Not even if we tried. This moment…can't be topped," I should have stopped talking a while ago but I just kept blathering on.

She twisted her fingers through mine and kissed my hand. "I know. Looking up at the stars, lying on your chest, it just feels unreal. This is like a fairytale. And the feeling in my stomach is telling me that I'm happy and for once, I'm listening to it,"

I kissed the top of her head again. "I'm glad,"

She squeezed my fingers. "This really is amazing, Eli. We've known each other for four days and it already feels perfect with you,"

Four days. She said it herself. Four whole days it took for me to fall head over heels in love with her. Not that I would say this out loud.

"There will be many more to come," I promised.

She snuggled deeper into my chest. "I can't wait,"

I laid my head against hers and stayed looking up at stars, wondering how I got so lucky.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she whispered after a moment.

"And?" I wondered. I liked her reactions to things. They were different than anyone else's would be.

"It's amazing. I'm so close to someone that I can hear their heartbeat. You have no idea how great this feels,"

"I think I do," I argued. "That's how I feel when I hear you breathe,"

She laughed. "My breathing's never the same when I'm with you because my heart isn't the same,"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Very, very good,"

We lied there in the silence counting the stars and just enjoying each other's breaths.

The hammock lightly swayed and I heard my mom's gentle voice. "Eli? Clare? You guys need to wake up,"

I opened my eyes and looked around. I had my arms around Clare, who was sleeping against my chest, her breathing so even and her face so peaceful I had to stare. "What time is it?" I asked my mom.

"It's almost eight-thirty. I don't know what time her curfew is and I don't want her to get in trouble,"

"You're right. Thanks, mom. I'll wake her up and take her home,"

"Okay, Eli," Before she walked away she looked me in the eyes. "She's a really great girl, Eli. I see how happy you are with her. Don't loose her,"

"I don't plan on it," I admitted.

She smiled and started back to the house.

I nudged Clare. "Clare," I whispered. "You have to wake up,"

Her arms were locked around my neck and she tightened them.

"Clare, c'mon, wake up," I slightly and gently pulled her up a little.

"Mmm," she groaned and buried her face in my shirt. "What?"

"It's almost eight-thirty. What time's your curfew so I can take you home?"

"My curfew is at ten. You could have let me sleep," she was fully awake now, but she still stayed resting against my chest.

"Well, I didn't know. I didn't want you to get in trouble," I laughed.

She unfolded herself from my hold and stood up out of the hammock.

"I should take you home," I mumbled.

"I just said my curfew isn't until ten," she protested.

"Maybe, if I get you home early, your parents will like me. If you've even told them about me,"

"Not yet," she sighed. "I'm waiting for the right time. But I guess you're right. If you wanna make a good first impression, getting me home would be great,"

I got out of the hammock. "Before you go…"

I hooked my fingers through her belt loops and pulled her against me. I looked her right in the eyes. "Tomorrow, I wanna meet your parents. Do you understand me?"

"Uh, uh huh, yeah," she stuttered. I could feel her heartbeat against my own. It was beating really face.

"Alright. I'll take you home now,"

I let her go and she stood still for a minute. After she blinked a few times she took my hand and we walked to my car.

I drove her home and parked in front of her house. There was one light on, in the living room. I turned the car off, and turned to Clare, who was resting against my shoulder.

"Well, text me tomorrow when you want me to come over,"

"Okay," she sighed.

She sat up and turned to me. "Goodnight," she leaned forward.

I leaned into the kiss and pecked her on the lips. She leaned closer and made the kiss deeper. I didn't pull away at first, but she _kept_ going and making the kiss more in depth. She was in my lap now and she was clutching my shirt collar for dear life.

Now, normally I wouldn't mind this, I'd enjoy it actually. But her parents were about twenty feet away and could easily see us if they looked out the window.

I took my arms from around her waist and gently pushed her off of me.

"Eli, it's okay, I wanna keep going," she urged and went back for my lips.

"Clare, your parents could see us,"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer. "They're probably too busy fighting. They won't notice," he lips crashed into mine.

I laughed and pulled back. "Okay, Clare, usually I'm all for this, but you need to go inside and I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up before I meet your parents and we can hang out in my car,"

She sat back and pouted. "You promise?" Clare looked up at me with eyes that even Satan couldn't say no to. They completely unfocused my train of thought.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Do you promise that tomorrow before I introduce you to my parents we can just stay in your car for a little bit?"

_Those eyes. _How could I say no? "I promise,"

She smiled. "Good. I'll text you tomorrow, Eli. Night," she leaned in and pecked me on the cheek before getting out of Morty and walking inside.

I shook my head, started my car, and drove away.

**Author's note: gosh, I love that song **_**Shattered **_**so much(: I think this chapter is kinda cute, Eli is such a sweetie. Oh and I wrote this before I knew Cece and Bullfrog were Eli's parents so they're probably a little out of character. Preview for the next chapter? Eli and his daddy have a nice little chat (:**

**Reviews? Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I would have uploaded sooner but I had to get my braces tightened after school ): I love you guys for reviewing because the more reviews I get, the more often I upload(: I might post another chapter by the end of the night, but I'm not sure. **

When I got home, I went into the kitchen for a coffee. I sat at the counter next to my dad. "Hey, dad,"

"Hi, Eli,"

"Mom go to bed?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She said goodnight,"

I nodded and started drinking my coffee.

"So, you and Clare are getting pretty serious, huh?" he asked.

I laughed as I swallowed my coffee. "We've only been dating for like two days, but it feels like so much longer. You know what I mean?"

"I do. Each day feels like a year," he agreed.

"Yeah. I feel like I've known Clare forever but it's only been a couple days. I don't know what she's done to me,"

"Eli, you're falling in love with her,"

"Dad, I'm new to this. I don't know what to feel. I'm so…like…confused,"

My dad started laughing. "Eli, I'm your dad. Be real with me when I ask you this. Do you think she's beautiful?"

"So, so much,"

"Do you think she can make you happy?"

"I _know_ she can,"

"Okay, lastly, does she make her heart falter?"

"Every time I think about her, or look at her, or touch her, or kiss her! It's insane. It scares me how many butterflies I get and how much faster my heartbeat goes. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna die from it,"

My dad laughed again. "You're not gonna die from it, Eli. You get that feeling with _the one_. The one that was destined for you,"

"Do you have that with mom?" I asked.

"I have since day one. The first day I met her. Turned around in the lunch line and spilled my tray all over her pink dress. From that day forward, I knew she was the one,"

I started laughing hysterically. "I guess the Goldsworthy gene makes first meetings completely awkward and rude,"

"That's only means it's real when it comes to the Goldsworthy men," he agreed.

"Dad," I said on a serious note. "I've known Clare for less then a week, so why do I feel like I'm in love?"

"Because you know what you want. You're not like those hormone crazed teenagers out there. You know what you're looking for long-term and who can fit the bill. Since you know what you want-or at least your heart knows what it wants-when you find her, you fall fast. It's in your genes, Eli," he chuckled.

"You got that with mom?" I asked again.

"Eli, I have been 'in love' with other girls before I met your mother. But when I was fourteen, I met her in the lunch line. I knew her for one week and I could already tell she was the one. I knew I loved her. I hadn't experienced the 'knowing' feeling with anyone else so I knew what your mom and I had as real. You have that with Clare,"

"Dad, do you remember my old girlfriend, Julia?"

"Yeah, I remember her, why?"

"I thought I was in love with her, but it was no where near to what I'm feeling with Clare,"

"Julia was puppy love. You thought you loved her and maybe you did, but with Clare, you have _real _love. That's why you are starting to love her after a few days. It just happens to us, Eli. Accept it and wait for Clare to feel that way back. That's all you can do,"

"How long did it take mom to realize she loved you?"

"About three months after I knew. We started out as enemies. She was the popular cheerleader caption and I had one friend. But I knew I was in love with her so I pushed and because of fate, she fell in love with me. It all happened so fast, but it was real. Clare will get there. Trust me,"

I took the last sip of my coffee. "Thanks for the help, dad."

"Anytime. Eli, I just have one more thing we need to discuss,"

"Yeah?"

"You promise me you'll be safe with her, alright?"

"Dad, I'll never hurt Clare,"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about using protection. Triple protection! I don't care, but I don't need any grandchildren yet,"

"Whoa! Dad, no, Clare and I aren't gonna do anything," I didn't find this weird like anyone else would. Dad and I talked about everything.

"I know you haven't been dating her long, but eventually it will happen so just promise me your gonna be safe,"

"No, Dad, I mean, we _won't. _Clare is abstinent. She's not having sex until marriage. She's waiting, it's her religion and I wouldn't do anything to go against that,"

"Are you sure about that? I mean girls change their mind so fast-"

"But I'm not gonna jump her the second she has a moment of doubt!" I argued. "_If_ she decides, I'll make _sure_ it's what she wants to do,"

"Okay, I understand that. C'mon, Eli, just let me sleep better tonight and tell me that if the time ever comes you'll use protection,"

"I promise, dad," I laughed. "I'll use ten condoms at once, okay?"

"Alright," he laughed along with me.

I got up and put my coffee cup in the sink. "Goodnight, Dad," I called as I walked up the stairs.

I'm pretty weird in the way that coffee has the opposite effect on me. Instead of keeping me energized and awake, coffee tends to make me really tired.

I took the fastest shower I could and changed into black pajama pants. I stayed shirtless.

Before bed, I checked to see if Clare was online.

I wasn't _too_ disappointed that she wasn't. I was looking forward to tomorrow. Just hanging out with her, and then meeting her family. I closed my laptop and laid down on my bed.

My eyelids were starting to feel really heavy now, from the coffee. I turned my iPod on low and listened to the first song that came on.

_Secrets _by One Republic. It was the song that was playing when me and Clare were talking about why our favorite song is our favorite song, and then my mom interrupted and said it was time for dinner.

I closed my eyes and remembered. Sleep came over me instantly.

**Author's note: I just thought that was kinda sweet. You know, since Eli and his dad are pretty close (: I'll post another chapter tonight if I get a lot of reviews. If not I'll post the next one tomorrow before school.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I am soooooooo bored so I'm updating this chapter. it's gonna be different plot-line (Darcy-wise, you'll get it when you read) but I needed it to be different. if this chapter sucks I'm sorry.**

When I woke up the next morning, I could already hear my phone buzzing under my pillow. I looked at the clock. It was almost noon.

Crap! I grabbed my phone and saw the text from Clare. Luckily, she only sent it three minutes ago.

_I'm ready, Eli. You can pick me up at anytime. Just text me when you're on your way!_

I sat up. Damn, I slept long. I stood up and stretched.

As I walked to my closet and open the door I asked myself out loud, "Okay, Eli, you're going to meet Clare's parent today. Don't wanna come off Goth so what to wear?" Do I even own a different color shirt?

I shuffled through my closet and found an old white V-neck. It was kinda tight but oh well. I wore my normal black skinny jeans. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed my phone and sent Clare a text on the way out the door.

_I just left. See you soon!_

Her reply made me laugh.

_Can't wait! (; _

Morty started with no problem and I took off. She was waiting on her front stairs again and when she saw me, her whole face lit up. That made me smile big.

She got in Morty and slid right over to me. Her arm went through mine, she grabbed my hand, and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Somebody's excited to see me," I laughed, pulling out of the driveway.

"It's been a whole night since I've kissed you. I only had my dream to go on,"

"You dreamt about me?" I asked.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath. "That slipped out. Never mind,"

"Tell me. You dreamt about me?"

"Only once,"

"Aw! You don't have to be embarrassed, Clare, I've dreamt about you, too,"

She snuggled closer to me. "So where are we going?"

"To our park,"

"Did you just call it our park?" she asked.

"Well, I thought it was appropriate. It's where we had our first kiss,"

She put her hand on the steering wheel and began to slowly turn it. "I'd rather go to where we had our first date,"

I turned to car all the way and drove to the dock.

When I stopped car, she almost instinctively, climbed on my lap and started kissing me.

"How eager are you?" I laughed around her lips.

"I haven't kissed you in a whole day. I don't like that. So just be quiet, okay?"

"Fine by me," I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back, her body began to automatically fit the shape of mine and I was starting to like that.

I don't know how long we stayed kissing like that, but eventually I pulled away. "Can I meet your parents now?"

She sighed, her breath crashing across my face, practically causing me to die, and climbed off my lap. "Fine,"

I tucked her under my arm and laughed. "I just hope they'll like me…"

When we got to the house, I took a deep breath and got out. She met me halfway, took my hand and pulled me inside.

"Mom? Dad?" she called. "Are you guys both home?"

Her mom came out of the kitchen, apron tied to waist, and her dad came out from the living room. "Who's this?" her mom asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Eli. He's my…boyfriend," she looked back and forth between them, looking almost scared. This confused me.

"Eli?" her mom repeated. "Clare, what did we tell you about dating?"

"You know how we feel about this, Clare!" her dad yelled.

"Dad! Mom! Please! Don't overreact!"

"We don't overreact; we're just looking out for you! We don't want anything to happen to you, Clare Bear!" her dad screamed back.

I was completely confused.

"You don't know anything about him!" she defended.

"Neither do you!" her mom argued.

"Clare, I think it's best if you don't see Eli anymore," Clare's dad didn't even spare a glance at me.

"Daddy, no! Please, give him a chance!"

"No, Clare, you know our opinion on this,"

Clare screamed out in frustration. "Not every guy is like Peter!"

Who is Peter?

"No, but some are, and we don't want that to happen to you!"

"Eli is not like Peter, he won't hurt me!"

"Did we think Peter would hurt Darcy?" Clare's mom yelled.

"You don't ever know Eli!"

I still stood there, holding Clare's hand, wondering what the hell was going on. So it was pretty obvious that they didn't like me, but it turned into this giant screaming match. I had no idea what to do.

"Neither do you!"

"Eli is _not_ going to rape me!"

Whoa. Rape? This was an argument about _rape? _Her parents thought I was going to _rape_ her. Now I was even more confused.

"You don't know that!"

I was about to open my mouth and say something-I didn't like that these people were accusing me of rape the second I walked through the door-but Clare spoke before I could in a serious, begging tone. It was then I realized she was crying.

"Please. Give him a chance,"

"Clare Bear-" her dad began.

"Dad, please? You can't be afraid of every guy that's in my life. I'm trying to be honest about it and let you know I like Eli and he's gonna be in my life, and I just want you to accept that. I know it was horrible what happened to Darcy, but that doesn't mean it will happen to me. My life can't be over because my sister got raped,"

So her sister got raped? It was kinda starting to make more sense.

"I wanna give him a chance, Clare, I do, but how can I trust any man after what happened to Darcy?"

"Okay, then don't trust Eli, but trust _me_. I can make these judgments on my own,"

I noticed that there wasn't yelling anymore. Clare had silent tears streaming down her cheeks without stop and her mom was noisier about it. I hadn't moved since I walked in the door.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I'm glad you're honest about your feelings with us. It's just hard for us. We don't wanna see what happened to Darcy happen to you,"

"At least give him a chance," she begged.

Mr. Edwards finally looked at me. "Eli, I'm sorry. We overreacted about it all too much. I bet you're very overwhelmed. I'm terribly sorry,"

"That's, uh, okay, Mr. Edwards, it's clear you have some things to talk about with Clare. I shouldn't have come by so suddenly,"

"No, no, I'm glad you wanted to meet us. That you and Clare aren't hiding this from us, I just was…surprised that's all. Please forgive me?"

"Of course,"

"I would love for you and your parents to stay for dinner one night. Or maybe go out,"

"I'll talk it over with them and see."

He nodded then turned back to Clare. "I'm sure you probably want to talk to him alone,"

She nodded. "I trust him, Dad,"

"Okay, okay. Your mother and I need to talk privately, too,"

"We'll be outside," Clare said and yanked me out the door.

When we got to Morty, she leaned against him and started sobbing. I could think of nothing to say, so I just took her in my arms and held her to me.

"Its okay, it's okay," I said over and over again. I was still absolutely confused, but it didn't matter right now. I just needed to see those blue eyes stop crying.

"Eli," she sobbed. "I have baggage and family problems and I'm sorry about my parents. Please, please, don't leave,"

"Leave?" I exasperated. "Clare, I'm not going anywhere,"

"Promise?" she cried into my shirt.

"I promise,"

I continued to hold her against me and let her cry. Finally when she was done, she turned and got in the hearse. I went around and got in on the other side.

"Are you okay?" I took her chin gingerly in my hand and made her look at me. Those blue eyes were still sad, but they were free of tears.

"I'm fine now. I'm just so sorry. I tried to bring you here for a good day, but it is ruined now. You probably never wanna come here again,"

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not true. I'm one-hundred percent confused, but I don't care. I'm not gonna stop seeing you because of this,"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime,"

"I'm sorry. All this happened and you have no idea what the hell we're talking about," she laughed.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me everything,"

"No, no, I want to. I just didn't tell you earlier because it's not the first thing I tell people,"

"That's okay, you don't have to and you can stop at anytime, but I'll listen if you want to tell me,"

"My sister, Darcy, had a boyfriend. Peter. He was really nice and I really liked him. He almost became a big brother to me. He and Darcy were engaged, but one night-according to Darcy-they were at his house and they were kissing. And she said he wanted to go further, but when Darcy said no, Peter wouldn't listen. He said that they were close enough to marriage so it didn't matter. Darcy still said no, and he…" she tried to choke it out between her cries. "He_ kept_ going and he wouldn't…stop when she begged him to. Darcy didn't get, like, pregnant or anything, but since then, my parents don't let us have guy friends or anything near the lines of boyfriends. It's because Peter was Darcy's boyfriend. We all thought we knew him and we all thought he was great, but he raped my sister,"

I hugged her. "Clare, I know why your parents act like that. They don't to see their only other daughter get hurt, but I need you to know, that I will _never_ hurt you and no matter _what,_ when you say stop, I will. I _promise _you that,"

She hugged me back. "I know, Eli, I know, and that's why I needed them to understand,"

I held her some more and let her cry some more. "They aren't gonna understand that fast," I whispered. "They don't know me. You've got to give them time,"

"Eli, they don't want time! They don't _trust_ anymore. We all trusted Peter. We thought we knew him. We _did_ know him. I could tell you every little detail about Peter. We all knew _everything_. But it didn't stop the fact that he raped Darcy. We knew him too well and we trusted him but he still did the unexpected,"

"Clare, I'm not going to do that,"

"I know! But my parents will never understand that. They're too scared,"

I held her tighter. "I know they are. They should be. But I am _never_, _ever_ going to hurt you no matter what. I'll stop, I'll stay, I'll sit, I'll jump, I'll roll over…_anything_ you want or need and can't do, I'll be okay with it. I'll do whatever you tell me to do. Clare, please, trust me,"

She nodded. "I do, Eli, I do. And hopefully, my parents will soon," she pulled back to look at me. "Thank you for being so…understanding about this. I know it's not easy to come into my house and be accused for rape. I'll talk to my parents tonight. I'll get them to trust you and me. I know you're not gonna do anything I don't want to do. You've proven that you by _you_ stopping _me_. I'll explain all of this to them. And when they meet your parents at dinner if we all go, I'm sure they will like you better,"

I smiled. "Alright, alright. And I'm not gonna leave you, Clare. Not until you force me away,"

"I don't plan on it,"

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," she vowed.

I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, but when I pulled away, she kissed me on the lips. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," she answered.

She wiped her tears away from her cheeks and then leaned against me, her head fitting in the space between my neck and shoulder. "Drive, Eli,"

"Think you should tell your parents you're leaving,"

"If I tell them now, they won't let me go and I can't be here anymore,"

"But if you _don't_ tell them now, you won't be able to go ever again. I want them to trust me. To see I'm-_we're_ responsible,"

She adjusted herself to look me in the eyes. "Please, Eli?"

Her eyes became pouty and overwhelmed me.

Dammit! She knew what she could do now and she was using it against me. Crap, crap, crap. I can't argue with those eyes, but it's the right thing to do.

She raised her hand and laid it gently on my cheek. "Eli, please, let's go?" she whispered.

I was too close to caving when her mom came over and knocked on the window.

"Clare, Eli? Can I talk to you?"

I unrolled the window, while she sat up straight.

"Okay, Clare, we trust your judgment. _Only_ because you're up front about this and didn't try to hide your relationship like most teenagers would. I know we can't hide you from every guy out there, but sometimes we worry too much, because of what happened to Darcy. I hope you both can understand,"

"Of course," I whispered.

"Mom, I get it. I'd be a wreck, too, but I know what I'm doing. I won't make the same mistakes Darcy did,"

"Eli," her mom looked at me. "I'm sorry you had to meet us like this. It was unexpected and we should have acted better. It was very childish and foolish and I would love for you to come into dinner with us tonight,"

"That'd be great, Mrs. Edwards, thank you for having me. I understand why you're protective parents after what happened to Darcy. I'm very sorry, but I want you to know ahead of time, that I won't ever hurt Clare,"

"That's sweet of you, Eli. Come on in, kids, dinner is almost ready. I made chicken, I hope that's okay?"

She eyed me, probably wondering if I had a problem with chicken or was a vegan or something.

"Mmm, I haven't had actual chicken in forever," I lied to make her feel better. "Thank you so much,"

She smiled and backed up so I could get out of the door. Clare came over and too my hand and we followed her mom inside.

**author's note: yeah, I know this chapter was bad. sorry! I know me changing the Darcy rape was kinda confusing, but in my story she needed to be raped by Peter to show that there was a trust issue between Clare and he parents because of Peter. if it's confusing let me know and I'll clearify in the next author's note. okay, well love you guys. review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: okay, here's chapter ten I promised before school. I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad. I just needed there to be a different reason that Clare's parents wouldn't like Eli other than he wears all black, drives a hearse, atheist, ect so I changed Darcy's story around. **

**Nikole2788****: No, Peter(nor Darcy) will be in this book. I just needed that storyline, but that was a great idea you had. A nice plot for a one-shot (:**

At dinner, I sat next to Clare. Her mom placed a plate of chicken in front of me and then she sat down next to Mr. Edwards. They said grace while I bowed my head, not exactly agreeing with it. I'm atheist, but I didn't want to be disrespectful. And it's not like I hated Jesus or anyone that believed in him, I just wasn't convinced there was a God or Jesus.

We ate dinner in silence, with the occasional normal question. How was I in school? What was my home life like? What did my parents do? How did I know Clare?

It seemed to me like they wanted to forget about the screaming match earlier. Fine with me. I didn't want to remember that, either, but it was always gonna be a memory in mine and Clare's relationship.

When dinner was over, I said a thank you to both of them and Clare walked be out to my car.

Before I got in, I turned to look at her. "It was a nice dinner, Clare, don't worry. I'm not gonna hate you because you had an argument with your parents in front of me,"

She laughed. "Good. I don't wanna loose you, Eli,"

"Don't count on it," I laughed with her.

"Goodnight, Eli, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Would you like me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" I fished around in my pockets for my keys.

"That'd be nice. My parents are going to work early, and I don't want to walk. Thanks,"

"Goodnight, Clare," I glanced at the window to see if her parents were watching. They had their backs turned to us, doing the dishes. I leaned in and pecked Clare on the cheek. Color rushed up and painted her cheeks.

I laughed and got in Morty. As I backed out, she watched me go.

I was really falling for her.

When I got home, I sighed closing the door. I didn't even know how to describe this day.

"Eli!" My mom called. She grabbed me when I walked through the kitchen and sat me down. "Tell me all about it. How was meeting her parents?"

My dad came in from the living room and sat next to me.

I figured I'd be honest. I said it like it was the most nonchalant thing. "Her parents think I'm gonna rape her,"

Both of my parents' faces went blank. "What?" my mom yelled.

"Her older sister got raped by her boyfriend and Clare's parents are scared that I'm going to rape her,"

"Did you explain to them-"

I cut my mom off. "Clare and I talked to them. They don't trust me, but they're trying. They actually wanna meet you both, too, next Friday at dinner,"

"Friday?" my parents exchanged a glance. "Yeah, Friday could work. But I can't believe someone would accuse you of _rape_. I mean, really. Eli you're like the only teenager I know who doesn't think about that,"

"I know, Mom, I know. Hopefully, they'll grow to trust me and learn that I would never do that. I respect Clare. I've even stopped _her_ before when things got too far. But as long as they don't hate me and I'm allowed to see Clare, I'll gain their trust eventually," I shrugged and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night, Mom, night, Dad," I headed up stairs.

When I woke up it was seven-thirty.

After getting dressed in a dark, gray, button-down shirt, black tie, black vest and acid bleached skinny jeans, I went downstairs for some breakfast.

I ate some toast in silence and then looked at the clock it was almost eight.

While driving to Clare's, I listened to our song.

Clare climbed in the passenger seat and just like always came over and rested against my arm.

We didn't talk as we drove to school and the silence did bother us. It wasn't awkward; it was comfortable.

I got out of the car and went around to open her door. I held her hand and we walked into school. Before we reached the steps and I heard a loud obnoxious boy say my name.

"Eli,"

I let go of Clare's hand to turn and face the jerk. "What do you want, Fitz?" I asked.

"Oh, you already know what I want," he jerked his chin towards Clare.

"Never,"

"Man, you're not even gonna get some from her! Why wait? What's the point?"

"She's worth it," I stated plainly.

"Nothing on that body is worth _anything_,"

"If you not gonna apologize, then just leave,"

He started walking towards me. "Fine. I'm am so terribly sorry, Eli…about your nards,"

Before I could register what he said, I felt the shooting pain coming from my pelvis. It spread throughout my entire body and took my breath away.

I collapsed to the ground and Clare dropped to her knees, cradling my head in her hands. "Eli! Eli, are you okay?"

I couldn't breathe yet. Did Fitz really just kick me there? Really? Okay, _this _was personal. Literally. This was war.

My hand was clutching my 'area' and I was trying to ignore the pain. _Please don't let me cry, please don't let me cry_. I chanted in my head over and over again. My eyes were beginning to water.

"What can I do?" Clare asked.

Honestly, I forgot she was even there. She put her hand on my shoulder and even that hurt.

"Don't…touch…anything," I choked out in a gasp.

She let go of my shoulders, while I just squeezed my eyes shut and tried to push the pain of out my body.

When I was able to breathe again and the pain was fading, I attempted to stand up. Clare had my elbow and gently help pick up my body.

I stood still at first. Damn, that hurt. I was able to move now and we began walking up the stairs.

"You just wait," I warned Clare. "Fitzy Boy doesn't know what he got himself into.

I walked Clare to her locker and she put her books in. "Eli, I really think you should just let it go,"

"Are you kidding me? Fitz just kicked me in my _personal package._ There's no way I'm letting it go. I might never be able to have kids!"

She looked at me. "I'm serious, Eli, somebody is gonna get hurt,"

"I already got hurt!" I argued. "Do you really expect me to just let this go?"

"I want you to," she put her hand on my hip. "He won't stop until someone gets seriously hurt, Eli, I know him. Fitz doesn't give up,"

I moved closer to her, reacting to her hand on my hip. "I'm not giving up, either,"

She looked up at me with her pretty blue eyes. I was trying to be sexy and seductive; she was still looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Eli,"

"Clare," I shot back, smirking. I could see in her eyes that they were softening. I didn't want Clare to be mad at me, so I took it to the next step.

I moved one more step closer to her and put my lips against her neck. "Don't be mad. Pretty please? I just wanna show Fitz I'm not scared. I won't hurt him too bad," I whispered.

I could feel her heartbeat increase. "Um, okay?"

I pulled away and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you,"

She leaned up to me and kissed me back.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

We pulled away fast, in case it was a teacher. I heard laughing behind me and I turned.

"Adam," I laughed. "Don't scare us like that,"

Clare looked back and forth between us. Adam looked back and forth between me and Clare. I felt awkward.

"Oh, right, right, right. Uh, Clare," I gestured towards her. "This is Adam. Adam," I gestured towards him. "This is Clare,"

Clare put her hand out and Adam shook it. "Hi, I'm Eli's girlfriend,"

It was the first time she said it officially. I beamed so big, it hurt.

"I'm Adam. Eli's…" he trailed off and looked at me.

I looked back confused. What did he want? "Friend." I answered. "This is my friend, Adam,"

Adam relaxed and I didn't know why. Maybe he didn't have many friend and wasn't sure if we were friends or not. I'd thought I'd help him out.

"So, Adam, you wanna get some coffee later and The Dot?"

He looked, like, really happy. "Yeah, sure, that'd be great,"

"If you wanna ride, you can meet me at my car after school. I just have to drop Clare off at home, and then we can go,"

"You sure she doesn't wanna go?" Adam asked, nodding towards Clare.

"No, no, you need your guy time," Clare wrapped her arm around my waist and put one hand on my chest. "And you don't need to drive me home, I can't walk,"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend walk home alone?"

"Maybe I'll go to Ali's," she shrugged.

"No, I'll drive you home. Unless…" I turned away from Clare's eyes and looked at Adam. "Would you mind if dropped her off at home first. You can come, too, if you'd like,"

"Sure, I don't care. I'll meet you guys at your car after school. You drive the hearse, right?"

"Yup," I smiled. The bell rang and Adam walked down the hall. Clare turned and closed her locker.

"I'll see you at lunch," she stated before leaning up and kissing me.

"Sure thing,"

I watched Clare walk down the hall and then turned and walked to my math class.

The rest of my classes were boring. I walked into my third period health class and saw Adam.

I took my seat next to him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"Yeah, school is so boring. I can't wait till lunch with Clare," I laughed. "You wanna join us?"

"I wouldn't be a third wheel?"

"Naw," I promised. "It's the crowded lunch room and her friends are joining us. I need a guy friend there before I die of all the talk of make-up and Twilight,"

"Mind if my brother sits with us, too?"

"The more guys, the betters," I fist pounded him and laughed.

The class began and we tried to pay attention.

After health, I told Adam I'd meet him in the lunchroom. He needed to find his brother. I walked to my locker and put my bag in my locker. I needed one more binder for the rest of the day. I decided to walk to Clare's locker.

Clare's best friend, Ali, the short Indian girl that was with Clare the day I ran over her glasses, was already at Clare's locker with her.

"Hello, ladies," I walked up behind Clare and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey,"

I rested my chin on Clare's head. I noticed Ali was looking at me. I laughed. "Since Clare won't introduce us, I'm Eli," I took my hand off Clare's waist and shook Ali's.

"I'm Ali,"

"So let's go to lunch?" Clare closed her locker. I unwrapped my arms and took her hand.

"Oh, by the way, Drew and Adam Torres are also eating with us. I kinda invited them. Hope you don't mind," I looked into Clare's eyes intently.

She blushed. "Of course not," she whispered in barely a breath.

Ali smacked my arm. "I do!"

"What?"

"Clare, would you please tell your _boyfriend_ that I don't look presentable enough to eat with Drew,"

"Ali, you look fine," Clare argued.

"Does she like him or something?" I asked.

"Oh my god, Clare, your boyfriend doesn't catch on fast, of _course_ I like him!"

"You know, I have a name? And I'm right here. You don't have to talk to Clare about me,"

"Fine." Ali grumbled. "_Eli, _how could you invite _Drew Torres_? I don't even know what to say in front of him!"

"Just be yourself. If he's really worthy, he'll like you for you,"

We continued to walk into the lunchroom. As we sat at our table, Jenna Middleton, Clare's friend, and KC Guthrie, Clare's ex and Jenna's new boyfriend, sat down. I don't think Clare found it awkward to have me and KC sitting across for each other, but we certainly found it awkward.

Drew and Adam joined us.

"Hey, guys," Adam said. "This is my brother, Drew,"

"KC!" Drew yelled. KC and Drew stood up and did their handshakes. Drew sat down next to KC and Ali. Ali gave Clare an 'oh-my-god-can-you-believe-he's-this-close-to-me' look. I laughed.

Adam took his seat next to me. "Man, there are a lot of people here. How do you and Clare find time to be together?"

"Simple," I answered, nodding to our hands, twined under the table. Adam laughed. "I should've known,"

As we ate our lunch, things got less weird. We joked and laughed and threw food, like we were all friends. It was so weird. I came to this school hating everybody, not wanting a single person to talk to me. Now, thanks to Clare, I had a girlfriend and five friends.

When lunch was over, everybody went their separate ways. Adam and Drew walking right, Jenna, KC, and Ali, walking left. Clare and I stood up.

I held my hand out. "English class awaits, my lady,"

She took my hand, swung her bag over her shoulder and we walked to English class.

I took my seat and she sat behind me, like always.

Before class started, I turned around and looked into her eyes. "Real quick," I leaned across the desk and pecked her on the lips, then turned around before I could see her reaction.

I felt and heard her let out a shaky breath. I chuckled.

"It's not funny. You can't do that to me. One of these days, I'm gonna pass out and you will have nobody to blame but yourself,"

I laughed harder.

She sighed in frustration and then class began.

"So I hope everybody had a good weekend, let's get down to business." Mrs. Dawes began. "I'm going to give you a partner writing assignment,"

I smiled to myself. Now I have more excuses then I need to be with Clare.

"I want you both to pick and topic. They have to be different. They won't have to be anything specific, just something you wanna write about. I want each of you write about why the paper should be about that topic. For example, if Miss Nelson wants to write about gun control and Mr. Kippel wants to write about racism, they each have to write which would be the better thing to discuss in their paper. In the end, come together and write which of the two topics you chose and why. Include the arguments you went through to decide and back-story of why you wanted to write that. Have fun with it and its due Friday. Pair up with the partners I gave you last week and discuss how you want to format it and your criteria. You have till the end of class,"

I turned around to face Clare.

"So what do you want to write about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Well, I'm going to write about stereotypes. And why people make then and what tips them off to judge you,"

"That's pretty interesting,"

"No, Clare, you have to argue with me. Tell me that's stupid and that what you want to write about is better! You have to put up and argument!"

"I don't want to fight with you," she whispered and looked down.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because my parents fight all the time. I know we need to fight about what to write about, but since we fight over that, what if we start to fight over other things?"

I cupped her chin in my hand and made her look up at me. "Clare, this is an assignment. It had nothing to do with how I feel about you. We aren't going to fight; I can't promise you that,"

"How?"

"Because every time we disagree, I'll kiss you and then you'll agree with me,"

She smiled and came back to normal. "That's not fair,"

I shrugged. "Such is life. Now what do you wanna write about?"

"People that have power over you. Like when you don't want to do something and someone kisses you until you agree. I wanna write about why that would work. Why would someone have that power?"

"Damn, that's stupid. We are writing about stereotypes. Case closed,"

"No we're not!"

"Don't make me _force_ you to agree," I turned my eyes on full power and looked down at her.

Her gaze unfocused and refocused a couple times before she spoke. "You wouldn't,"

"Dare me to?"

She shook her head. "Not in class,"

"Hmm. So Saint Clare isn't into PDA. I see,"

"I just don't want to get in trouble. Mrs. Dawes will notice us,"

"So? That's the fun in it. We could get caught," I started to lean across the desk. I still held her gaze.

"Eli," she whispered.

I laughed and leaned into her lips.

"Ahem," Mrs. Dawes cleared her throat.

I pulled back from Clare's blushing face. "Sorry, Mrs. Dawes, just putting up my side of the argument,"

The class snickered and Clare blushed deeper.

"It won't happen again," Mrs. Dawes ordered.

"I told you we'd get in trouble," Clare whispered.

"But it was worth it and you know it. And you'd do it again, too, and you know it," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and looked away, blushing even deeper.

The rest of the class was spent discussing whether or not we should do my stereotype paper or her 'power people' paper. So far-I think do to the power my eyes have on her-I was winning.

When the bell rang, I sighed. I had one more class period until I saw Clare again. But she was going straight home and I was hanging with Adam. That didn't bother me too much. I mean, the dude needed a friend and he seemed pretty cool, so why not?

But I was going to be missing Clare the whole time.

"Maybe after The Dot, I could pick you up and we could go see a movie?" I suggested as she pack her bag.

"Well, my mom and dad are going to a work thing until eleven. You wanna come over and just watch a movie at my place?"

"Clare, your parents would kill us,"

"Well, then I guess you'll have to leave by eleven," she pecked me on the lips. "I'll be at Morty after school,"

Then she just walked out the door.

I liked how our relationship was beginning to be more natural. I would never get over the fact how beautiful she was, or what her lips and eyes did to me, but I was becoming used to them and the butterflies they brought.

I stood up and began walking to my next class.

**Author's note: I couldn't resist keeping Eli's getting kicked in the bawls in this. That episode was priceless. Anyway, I'll update when I get home from school. Preview for next chapter: Adam and Eli hang out, The Fitz plot depends, Clare and Eli get steamy (; **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I promised the next chapter after school so here it is**

I have never lived through a more boring hour. Part of me considered asking to use the bathroom and never come back, but what would I do? Rome the halls? Chill in the bathroom or in Morty? I was still going to be bored so what's the difference?

The final bell rang and like always, I was the first one out of the room. I went to my locker and grabbed my books I needed for homework, and put the books I didn't need back. I slammed my locker, locked it and started walking towards Morty.

Adam and Clare were both there already, leaning against the back door and talking. Clare glanced in my direction and her whole face lit up when she saw me. Adam looked up, too, and smiled, but not like Clare did.

I walked over to Clare, set my bag down, reached down, and picked her up in a massive hug.

"So I'm guessing you missed me a lot?" she laughed when I put her down.

"Just a little,"

Adam rolled his eyes. "So are you two gonna stand and be lovey-dovey all day or are we gonna go?"

I laughed and pulled the keys out of my pockets. I went to unlock my door, but Clare stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Let me drive Morty,"

I laughed out loud. "Are you serious? Clare, this car is my baby. Nobody has ever driven it, but me,"

"Please? I wanna drive,"

"You don't even have a license!" I protested.

"But I have a permit and it's only a couple block away till my house. C'mon, please Eli?" she begged.

For once her eyes were not hard to say no to. Because I valued Morty's life too much to put him in danger.

Clare turned to Adam. "Adam, turn around,"

Adam looked confused, but turned around anyway.

Clare turned back to me and before I could ask what was wrong, she grabbed my wrists and slammed me up against Morty, kissing me roughly.

I couldn't move. My butterflies pinned me down and I felt like I almost fainted. There was no space between our bodies and I had no way out of this, completely backed up against my car.

Clare's lips moved down my jaw to my neck and then she did something I never expected her to do.

Clare Edwards bit my neck. It wasn't painful. Just a little nibble on my neck. My heart stopped and if I wasn't leaning up against Morty, I guarantee, I would have passed out.

"So, can I drive Morty?" she whispered against my neck, her teeth grazed against my skin again.

"Uh…yeah," I stuttered, not even hearing the question.

"Perfect," she breathed against my neck. I felt her touch my hand and then she was gone. I looked down and realized she took my keys. She was already in the driver's seat starting the car.

Adam laughed and climbed in the back. I sighed and got in the passenger's seat.

"Now, Clare, before you take off, you need to understand a couple things. First, this is my baby right here and if anything happens to it, I'll be devastated. I might never talk to you again. Second, this is the first time he's been driven by anyone else, so be gentle with him,"

She laughed and interrupted me. "You act like you're talking about a person,"

I went on as if she didn't talk. "Third, you need to pay absolute attention to the road. If this is your first time driving, you're gonna be nervous so if at anytime, you panic give me the wheel. Fourth, Clare, this is a _long_ vehicle. It's gonna take a great amount of physics to turn and pull out. Fifth-"

This time Adam cut me off. "Will you let the girl drive already?"

I sighed. "Just be careful, okay, Clare?"

"I'll be fine, Eli, quit having a heart attack,"

"I'll stop when we get to your house without a scratch on him,"

She laughed and backed out of the parking spot.

I have to admit, she did a pretty good job. I was having a panic attack the whole time. I held my breath whenever she turned and it took all of my pathetic self control to not take the wheel. I was still holding my breath, when she parked in front of her house.

I let my breath out in a _whoosh_.

"See, Eli? I'm good at this," she turned to me. "You should let me drive more often,"

"That was the only time you will ever drive Morty again. I could barley breathe this whole time,"

"I saw,"

"I think she did a pretty good job," Adam chimed in.

"Thank you!" Clare said at the same time I said. "Nobody asked you!"

We all laughed, and then Clare sighed. She put her hand on the door handle. "I've gotta go, you two need your guy time,"

I got out and met her in front of Morty. She took my hand and we walked to the door.

"My parents already left, so come over at whatever time you'd like after The Dot, but please don't rush. You need to have time with your friends,"

"Don't worry, I won't. But I won't be too late either. I'll text you before I come over. Do you have good movies that aren't chick flicks or am I gonna have to go to Blockbuster before I come here?"

"I have the movie _Joy Ride 2_,"

"You have that movie?" I asked. I never expected her to be into the gore, although that movie was nothing compared to some.

"It was my sister's but I still have it here. I've never seen it,"

"Well, then this should be interesting," I leaned down and took her in my arms again, kissing her with enough passion, that I'd make it through the next two hours away from her.

She was breathless when I let go, and her blush made me laugh. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a couple hours,"

"Okay," she whispered.

I gently touched her face, feeling the heat on her cheeks and then walked back to Morty.

Adam was in the passenger seat now and I started the car.

"You two are disgusting," Adam laughed.

"Yeah, well nobody said you had to look,"

He laughed and I drove us to The Dot.

When we got there, I almost wanted to go back home.

Of course Fitz would be there, him and his goons laughing at me and Adam when we came in.

We sat at the table farthest away from them.

"Man, I hate that guy," Adam spit.

"I know. Today, he got personal with me, if you know what I mean," I glanced down towards my 'area'.

"Oh dear Jesus, that guy needs to really get a reality check,"

I looked over at Fitz and an idea came to me. I smiled. "Maybe its time now,"

I stood up and walked over to Fitz's table, while Adam followed me confused. Fitz looked up at me like I was scum. I just smiled and pulled my I.D out of my wallet. I handed it to him.

He looked really confused, but looked over the information. "You're twenty-two?" he asked stupidly.

_Yes Fitz_, I wanted to say. _I'm 5'6 a junior in high school and I'm twenty-two._

Instead, I just smiled and said, "Nope,"

"Nice fake," he complemented, giving it back to me. I stuffed it in my wallet then back into my pocket. "Can you get smokes?" he asked.

"Even better," I smiled again, really winning him over. "I can get you one of those. Just promise to leave me and my friends alone," I gestured to Adam.

"Done," he put his hand out. I swallowed all my pride and shook his hand.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll give you the I.D.,"

"'Kay,"

Adam and I walked back over to our table. "What now?" Adam asked.

"Let's go get his I.D.," I motioned for him to follow me out the door.

We drove back to my house and I got on my laptop. Adam pulled up another chair and sat next to me.

"So what exactly our we doing?" he asked.

"Adam, I know how to make fake I.D.'s. Even better, I know how to put the _wrong_ information on them,"

I opened up to the website and pulled up two tabs. One for picture upload and one for info upload. I opened another tab on my laptop and search up 'ex-convicts' into the search bar. It took me to a website and me and Adam decided which one looked the most like Fitz.

I saved the picture of the ex-convict and put it on Fitz's I.D. with the information from the ex-convict. According to the stats, Gregory Meyers bailed on parole. He was arrested for sexual assault and vandalism.

I smiled at printed out the I.D.

"So what do you plan to do with that?" Adam wondered as I put the I.D. in my book bag.

"I plan to give it to Fitz, and then maybe get him into a fight causing the police to break it up. When they check his I.D…" I trailed off and Adam laughed.

"That's awesome!"

I smiled. "Hey, it's getting kinda late, want me to take you home on my way to Clare's?"

"Sure, that'd be great,"

"And hey, Adam lets not tell Clare about this. She doesn't like me fighting with Fitz,"

"Gotcha,"

I dropped him off at his house, and then sent Clare a text.

_I'm on my way over. Have the movie ready and the popcorn popping (:_

She responded with an "okay, cant wait" and I took off.

It was five o'clock when I got to her house which meant I had about six hours to spend time with her alone.

I knocked on the door and she opened it with a huge smile on her face.

I stepped through the door, pulled her into my arms and kissed her with enough passion to make up for the two hours we were apart.

When I let her lips go, I kept her pressed up against my body. "So, your bedroom or the living room?" I asked.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Well, I don't wanna seem like I'm pressuring you, but…" I leaned down and put my lips against her ears. "I would _love_ to see your bedroom,"

She gasped slightly, her breath catching. "Oh, okay," she whispered.

I let her go out of my arms, and she took my hand. "Right this way,"

The blush on her cheeks were tomato red. I could practically see the nervousness in her eyes. I made her a silent promise that I wouldn't try anything too far with her. And when she said stop, I would.

She pulled me up the stairs and to the first door on the left. It was a white door and had a sign on it that said "Clare's bedroom."

I laughed. "I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say this is your room,"

She let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah." she reached for the door knob and let us through.

Her room was a little different than I expected. She had sky blue walls. She only had a dresser with the TV on it, a double bed with a yellow comforter, a little nightstand, her closet door was white, too, and she had a desk with a laptop on it.

"So…um, this is my room,"

"Clare, why do you seem so nervous? You know I'm not gonna do anything,"

"I've never had a boy in my room before," she admitted.

"I kinda figured that, Saint Clare and all, but we are just going to watch a movie. Speaking of, wanna go get it?"

She nodded and walked out of the room with a "make yourself at home" over her shoulder.

I shrugged and walked towards her bed. I laid down and leaned against her headboard, hands behind my head.

Clare came back in and put the DVD in the player. She hesitated; looking at the spot on her bed next to me, then came over and shyly laid down against her headboard, too.

"Eli, I've never seen this movie, is it bad?" she wondered fast forwarding through the previews.

"Not compared to some, but you seem pretty squeamish, so I'll say yes,"

"Oh,"

"Do you want me to warn you when a gross part comes up?"

"That'd be great," she moved a little closer and I put my arm around her shoulder. "I might just hide in your chest the whole movie,"

"I wouldn't mind that one bit," I said holding her closer.

She pushed play and we began watching the movie.

Victims in scary movies were really dumb. I mean come on! There is like seventy cars in this parking lot and yet the hooker goes to a giant black truck with a creepy trucker who won't let anyone see his face. Then she just goes to climb out the window. It's really quite dumb.

"Close your eyes," I murmured in Clare's ear.

She buried her face in my chest and cringed when the hooker was screaming before she was slaughtered against another truck.

"You can look now," I told her.

There wasn't really much gore for a while, just the set-up of the movie. She paid attention to the movie; I paid attention to her. She was resting against my chest and I had my arms wrapped tightly around her.

I found the beginning of this movie boring.

"Clare," I said just when they pulled into the gas station to meet Nic. "This movie has no action! Don't you have any other scary movies?"

"Eli, we aren't even twenty minutes into it-of course there's no action,"

"I know, but there isn't much action in it at all. What other scary movies to you have?"

"That's it. I hate scary movies. I can't stand them,"

"So why did you agree to watch it?" I wondered.

"I don't know-it would make you happy?"

"Clare, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do to make me happy. I'll be okay. Just always tell me what you're feeling,"

"Okay," she whispered.

"Why are you so afraid of me being in your room?" I exasperated.

"I'm not!" she argued.

"You are, too! Clare, I _promise_ you I won't do anything or try anything. I just wanna watch a movie-you don't have to be nervous,"

"I'm not,"

"Do you wanna go back downstairs? I'm hungry," I shifted it so we could be downstairs and she wouldn't be nervous.

"Okay," she breathed.

We stood up and I took her hand as we walked downstairs. She put some popcorn in the microwave and pushed 'start' then came over to sit next to me on the couch.

She kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for being amazing,"

I smiled. "No problem," I turned to face her and looked her in her ocean blue eyes. She started back, kinda flustering.

"Clare," I said.

"Yes?" she breathed, her breath washing across my face.

"I'm going to kiss you now," I warned.

"Okay,"

I closed my eyes and touched my lips to hers. She immediately tied her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. I tried to control myself, I really did, but it was hard. I leaned forward and started to push her on her back. She didn't protest and at this point my butterflies were in control, not me.

As my tongue entered her mouth, I leaned more forward until I was fully on top of her, placing my forearms on either side of her body supporting my weight. Just the outline of my body rested on her, not my weight.

Her hands gripped tighter in my hair. I could have passed out. I was almost expecting it. My heart was racing so fast, I didn't know how it was possible. I was nervous and scared and happy and all these emotions were running through my mind and I had no idea what to do.

Obviously, we weren't gonna have sex. I didn't have protection and she wasn't ready and I respected her decision. So sex was out of the question.

We were definitely getting close, though. I tried to tell myself to stop and get off the couch, but I couldn't. I just needed _her_ to say it, because I knew when she told me to, I would, no matter how much I didn't want to.

Thing is, though, I wasn't letting her say no because my lips were moving with hers.

I was giving her a chance when I moved my lips down her jaw and to her neck. I waited for her to say something but I could only hear her ragged breathing. She didn't say stop, so I took it one more level.

"Oh, Clare," I breathed against her neck. "I believe I deserve…_revenge_," I gently bit her neck, not even hard enough to leave a mark. She stopped breathing.

I trailed my kisses and bites back up to her lips.

"Eli," she said against my mouth.

I took that as a 'stop' and pulled away. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back down to her mouth.

"Clare, I thought you wanted me to stop…"

"I never said that," she whispered into my neck. And then she bit me again.

"I think you should really stop biting me. You have no idea what that does to my stomach,"

"Eli, you are on top of me, you don't think my stomach is filled with two million butterflies?"

I kissed her on the lips again, not bothering to respond.

She moved her hands over my back and chest. I literally stopped breathing when her fingers enclosed around my shirt buttons. With shaky hands, she unbuttoned the top button.

I quickly pulled my lips away from hers. "Clare,"

She looked up at me breathless. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

She moved her hand down to the second button. "Nothing," and the button opened. My stomach was long-gone. I didn't even feel it anymore.

"Why are you trying to get my shirt off?" I whispered.

"I'm trying to see a different side of you," she unbuttoned two more buttons then ran her hand over my exposed chest. I uncontrollably shivered. She looked up at me. "Don't be nervous, Eli, we aren't gonna…" she trailed off, blushing.

"I know that,"

"Oh." she said with understanding in her tone. "I get it, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. Wow, I feel bad," she started to squirm under me.

I slowly moved off of her into a sitting position, my shirt swaying open. "What do you get?"

She sat up next to me and refused to meet my gaze. "Well, I mean, um, I know you probably-"

I slipped my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. "Would you look me in the eyes, please?" I demanded. "Now tell me, what do you feel bad about?"

"For being a tease," she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm just making out with you and taking your clothes off, but I won't have sex with you. I'm sorry,"

"Clare, I'm not-"

She cut me off. "So we shouldn't kiss like that anymore, because you get all ready and that's my fault and then I just stop you. I get that you're mad,"

"Clare-"

"I'm sorry, Eli, I understand. I mean it's just that I don't mind it so I keep kissing you but when I go further and then stop, you probably get mad. Don't lie, its okay if you do, but maybe we shouldn't kiss like that anymore if-"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Would you stop? Clare, I am not mad at all. I knew we weren't gonna have sex. I didn't plan on it or think of it and I would never pressure you. As for you kissing me like that, well I don't mind that _at all_ because that's a far as we're gonna go,"

"But I make you think that it will go further,"

"No you don't!" I argued. "Because I _know_ we won't,"

"So, this…" she trailed her fingers down my chest. "Doesn't bother you?"

I breathed in a shaky breath. "Not at all,"

"What about this?" she leaned in and again bit my neck.

"Stop biting me!" I laughed.

"Sorry!" she laughed and quickly pulled away from my neck.

"No, it doesn't bother me, but I'm gonna, like, die from that one day,"

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't really know how to think when I'm around you," she admitted.

"Clare," I said, changing the subject. I leaned over to her and put my lips against her ear. "You have a small couch,"

"I have a bigger bed," she whispered seductively. "Unless, that's too much for you to handle,"

I stood up. "Not at all,"

We walked up to her bedroom. I know kissing Clare made me feel unreal, but it never made me feel like we had to go further. I never wanted to. I respected her too much. Honestly, the thought of sex never crossed my mind when we were kissing. Maybe one day we would have sex, but I didn't want to yet and she couldn't. So I'd rather kiss her than nothing.

I kicked the door shut with my foot and took her in my arms.

"What are you-"

My lips silenced her question. Her hands slid through my shirt and she pushed it off. It fell to the floor.

I walked her over to her bed and we fell onto it without breaking the kiss. Her hands kept rubbing over and over my chest and back. Every place she touched me, electricity hit. My stomach was throbbing and my heart felt swollen. I literally wanted to scream aloud when her fingertips brushed along my pant edge. She pulled back.

"Is this okay?" she asked, keeping her fingers running along my pants.

I laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when the _girl _asked about going further. No, Clare, nothing you do upsets me. _You_ only have to tell _me_ when to stop and I will,"

"Okay," she whispered and her teeth collided with my neck.

It was so unexpected, as was me moaning out her name.

She pulled her lips away from my neck to look at me, just as surprised as I was. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I sorry," I murmured, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. My stomach twisted painfully. "That just kinda slipped out,"

She smiled. "That's okay. It was actually kinda…sexy,"

I smirked at her. "Was it? Well…" I threw her off guard by leaning down and biting her neck harder than before. Her breath came out fast, my name mixed in there.

"Well it's not exactly a moan," I laughed against her neck. "But I'll take it,"

"Eli, wanna know what just occurred to me?" she asked.

"What?" My teeth hit her neck again. What can I say? I'm a biter.

"Our popcorn's in the microwave still,"

"Let it stay there," I whispered, moving my lips against her neck and up her throat.

"Eli, don't you think we should attempt to watch a movie?"

"No, I don't, actually,"

My lips met hers again and our tongues began a graceful dance.

We didn't watch the movie at all. It was about nine o'clock when I stopped kissing her. I sat up on her bed and laughed. Her hair was looking very messy and _very _sexy. Her lips were a little swollen from us kissing. I had three buttons undone on her blouse, just enough to see the lining of her bra. She blushed and began buttoning them up.

She laughed with me. "Uh, Eli,"

I pulled my sleeves back through my shirt and began buttoning it. "What?"

"I, uh, kinda left a mark on your neck," she looked away blushing more deeply.

"Clare Edwards? Did you give me a hickey?" I finished the last button on my shirt and stood up.

"Yeah," she laughed.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her against me. My lips pressed down on her faded purple mark. "That's okay," I whispered. "We match,"

Her hand flew to her neck, moving my lips out of the way. She ran to the mirror and examed my love bite.

"Eli, you gave me a hickey?" she gasped.

"You gave me one!"

"My parents are going to flip!" she grabbed her make-up back and starting putting cover-up on it.

I came over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't control myself,"

She laughed. "Well it's not that noticeable so a little cover up will work until tomorrow, and then I don't care,"

"What do you mean? What about the people at school?" I wondered.

"I don't care if they know you gave me a hickey," she shrugged.

"You're amazing," I kissed her on the lips, and then walked with her downstairs. "Maybe I should go," I said looking at the clock. "I don't wanna cut it too close, but if you want me to stay, I will,"

"No, that's okay. Maybe you should leave. I don't know if my parents will come home early,"

She walked my out to my car and kissed me before I drove away.

On the way home, my mission hit me. I almost forgot what I had to do tomorrow. When I got home, I pulled out the fake I.D. for Fitz again and looked at it.

I had a lot to do tomorrow. Hide things from Clare, trick Fitz, get beat up by Fitz, explain to everyone why I have a hickey, watch Fitz get arrested, pray Adam doesn't get hurt, then explain to Clare why my face is rearranged.

Jeez. I better get a good's night sleep.

I took a quick shower, then laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. Part of me was nervous, Fitz would probably pumble me, and a little excited-Fitzy would finally get hi come-upends.

I fell asleep about an hour later.

**Author's note: oh damn. Sorry it's so long I didn't mean to have you guys read that much of a chapter. Whoops. So yeah, now Eclare getting steamy (; Reviews, please? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hey, I haven't been home in like a day, but I was able to check the reviews on my friend's computer and they were so sweet. You guys made my day(: he's chapter 12 and if I get a lot of good reviews, I'll post chapter 13 before bed. **

When my phone started going off in the morning, I had expected it to be Clare, but it was Fitz. How the hell did he get my number? His text message said, _don't forget my I.D. Thanks bro. _

Bro? Bro? I smiled to myself. This dude was in for a rude awakening that he totally deserved. I got up and dressed myself in something that I could move in. Not super tight, because in this fight with Fitz, I was probably gonna be dodging most of it.

I got in my most stretchable pair of skinny jeans I own, a Dead-Hand band t-shirt and my black blazer over top of it. I grabbed the fake I.D., smiled and walked out the door.

Clare walked outside and spotted my car. I was leaning up against it, parked outside of her house, twirling my keys around my fingers. "Wanna ride?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll walk," she walked past me. I looked at her confused and then she went around to the passenger side of the car.

I smiled and got into my car. "You know, you're really bad at jokes and pranks,"

"I know," she turned on my iPod to our song. "But that's okay, because you're witty enough for the both of us,"

We drove in silence for a little bit, the only sound of _Tonight, I Love You _gently coming out of the speakers.

"You know what song reminds me of us?" she asked, grabbing my iPod.

"What song?"

"Can I buy it off of iTunes?" she wondered.

"Depends on what it is,"

"If you don't like, I'll give you the money for it," she promised.

"Okay…" I said, unsure.

About a minute later, a song started playing. I laughed out loud, super loud, shaking my whole body. "The _Jonas Brothers?_" I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Don't judge, Eli, just listen to the lyrics,"

I tried to stop laughing long enough to focus on parts of the song.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right there by my side_

_I catch a glimpse of Heaven_

"Okay, so it's not that bad, but out of all the love songs you have to pick the Jonas Brothers?"

"I like them,"

"You would,"

We pulled into the school parking lot and I saw Adam leaning against the fence. I got out as usual and opened the door for Clare. "Uh, Clare, can I see you at lunch, I have stuff to do with Adam. Guy stuff,"

She looked up at me, suspicious. "Guy stuff? Like what?"

"Guy stuff. You wouldn't understand," I leaned down and pecked her on the lips, before walking over to Adam.

"So, Clare has no idea what's going on. I think I'm just gonna skip till lunch. I know he is, so I'll catch him between then and get the fight started. I need to be back by lunch, though, because I promised her I'd be there,"

"Okay," he agreed. "But if you're not there, I'll cover for you,"

"Thanks, man,"

We both walked over to Fitz, sitting on the picnic table in front of the school. "Eli! My man!" he crowed. It burned my eyes for him to say my name.

I handed out the fake I.D. "Here you go. Should work perfectly," I smirked as he took it.

"Well, I'm about to go try it out and buy smokes. Thanks. You won't have any problems from me," he put his fist out to me.

I tried not to look disgusted as I touched my fist to his. How much I wanted that to be his face.

He walked off school grounds and towards the nearest smoke store.

"Can, you take my bag and keep it in your locker, then give it to me at lunch?" I asked taking my bag off my arm and handing it to him.

"Sure. And good luck,"

"Thanks,"

I fist pounded him, no problem, and then walked off after Fitz, new butterflies forming in my stomach that were completely different from when I was with Clare.

I liked those ones better.

Fitz came out of the store, opening the cigarettes as he did. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"Yeah, there's a fight outside McGrath Variety. It looks serious," I said, preparing anyone for the worst. I didn't know how bad Fitz would kill me.

"Can you stay on the line until we get there?"

"Yeah, I'll-oh, no they see me! Come quick!" I hung up the phone.

I wasn't afraid to fight Fitz. But now I wasn't fighting him. I was letting him beat me up so he would get arrested. I swallowed my fear and walked up to him.

"Eli?" he asked. "What do you want?"

"A fight," my voice came out stronger than I expected. I pushed him.

He looked confused, then angry, then furious. He grabbed my collar and picked me right off the ground before he swung me into the nearest alley way.

He slammed me onto the concrete and I climbed up quickly, but the second I was on my feet, his fist collided with my face. _WHACK! _I was back on the ground.

I rolled away from him, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him. Another punch, and another, and one more. I felt my lips bust open.

Dammit! How was I supposed to hide this from Clare?

"You had enough?" Fitz asked.

"You punch like my grandma!" I yelled and his fist hit my face again.

I managed to get away from him long enough to hide behind a trash can. When he came forward, I pushed it in front of him, hoping to stall him.

It didn't work.

He reached right over the trash can, grabbed my collar again and threw me about three feet until I hit the ground. He came over to me and landed one more punch, before the sirens started.

Fitz tried to run away, but I held onto his shirt, his leg, his arms, anything to keep him in this alley way. I wasn't gonna have him get away and this be a wasted effort.

The cops came and broke us apart, slamming us against the brick wall of McGrath Variety. She padded us down and took our wallets. "You two stay here, while I run these,"

I stayed against the wall, gasping for air. I hadn't realized dodging someone would take that much out of me. Fitz acted like it never happened.

"Sucks to be you,"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I have a fake I.D. They'll have no idea who I really am," he laughed.

My plan exactly. I smiled and noticed that _really_ hurt my lip. "Guess you have nothing to worry about,"

The cop came over and gave me back my wallet. "You're free to go," she said. I took my wallet and put it in my back pocket as she handcuffed Fitz.

"What's going on?" he yelled. "What'd he tell you? I didn't do anything! He lied!"

"He told us nothing. Just get in the car," he lowered his head and closed the door behind him.

As the car drove off, his gave me the death stare and I shot mine right back, warning him not to mess with me.

I walked back to Degrassi just in time for lunch. I ran inside and caught up with Adam. He handed me my bag. "Ooh, your lip. You okay?" he asked.

"Just my lip. It'll heal fast. I just can't keep it hidden from Clare," I said and she rounded the corner. She smiled when she saw me and I tried to smile back, but it hurt so I winced.

"Follow my lead," Adam whispered as we approached. When we got close enough for Clare to hear, he began talking. "Sorry, Eli, I didn't know I made contact. I thought I was just gonna pass it,"

"No worries, man, it happens. Just my lip," I improvised.

Clare came right up to me and gently placed her thumb over my cut. It didn't hurt, and surprisingly when she touched it, I forgot about the pain. "What happened?"

"Eli and I were jokingly fighting and I accidentally punched him," Adam lied.

Clare looked up into my eyes and I sighed. "I got into a fight with Fitz,"

I couldn't stand to lie to Clare. She meant too much to me.

"What? I thought you guys were letting this go? I thought you weren't gonna fight him?" she asked.

"I know, I know, but I needed to get back at him. I told you why I can't stand bullies, why I won't see them win,"

"Eli, this isn't war,"

"He 'invaded' my personal area and that doesn't mean war?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Someone is seriously gonna get hurt. Where is Fitz now?"

"The cops, had to, uh, break up a fight. And Fitz had a fake I.D. with the _wrong_ info on it," I muttered.

"Wrong meaning…"

"An ex-convict?"

"Oh, Eli, you got him arrested?" she yelled in a whisper. She began to walk away from me. I chased after her.

I grabbed her elbow and spun her around. "I'm sorry. He won't get in serious trouble. He just needs to g downtown and file some papers, I promise,"

She still looked mad. "You told me you'd give up on this,"

"No, I told you I _wouldn't _give up on this. But this is the end, because he has nothing to do now. No way to get back at me,"

"You're gonna get hurt,"

"No, I'm not,"

She touched my lip again. "Really?"

"I wasn't fighting back. I needed him to beat me up so the cops would come,"

"Do you realized how mad he's gonna be?"

"I can handle myself,"

"I don't want you getting more hurt," she whispered.

I pulled her into my arms. "I won't. I'm not. He's gonna give up, now, I promise,"

"No he won't," she argued. "I know Fitz. He needs the last word, the last laugh. He won't give up until the other person falls,"

"Well, I'm not falling,"

She nodded. "You better not. I need you, Eli,"

I kissed her hair. "I'm not going anywhere,"

"You two are cute,"

I expected it to be Adam, but when I turned around it was Fitz. I smiled, ignoring the pain in my lip.

"Good one, Eli, you really got me,"

"Not my fault you can't check the name on your own I.D.," I shrugged. I still hadn't let Clare out of my arms and I noticed that was bugging him. I held her tighter.

"I guess it is my fault," he shrugged. "Whatever. You just better watch your back,"

He walked away. I laughed. "See, Clare? Nothing,"

"Yet," she muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, let's just go to lunch," I switched so just my arm was around her and we walked to lunch, Adam on her other side, laughing the whole time at Fitz.

When we sat down, Clare was still quiet.

"Clare, I'm sorry, but it's what guys do. We prove that we're better than other guys,"

"I thought you didn't care what people think?" she asked.

"I don't. But I do care about showing Fitz that I'm not a target,"

She interrupted me with something completely random. "Eli, do you know who Jimmy Brooks is? Or Rick Murray? JT Yorke?"

"No," I said confused.

"They all used to go to Degrassi. At some point," she was saying this matter-of-factly, like I should know. I looked at her with wide eyes, letting her know I had no idea who these people were.

"Jimmy Brooks bullied Rick Murray everyday. Badly. Throwing him in dumpsters, beating him up. He wasn't alone with it, but one day Rick brought a _gun_ to school and _shot_ Jimmy. Jimmy was paralyzed. And he'll never be able to walk again. As for Rick, he tried to shoot someone else, but ended up shooting himself. He _died_. Right here in this school,"

"Clare-"

"And JT Yorke? JT was part of a 'war' that went on between Degrassi and our rival school, Lakehurst. Fights accumulated. Between the kids of the school and one day a kid from Lakehurst _stabbed_ JT. JT was _killed_, Eli. And all this happened because guys wanted to show up each other,"

"Clare, I'm not like those kids,"

"Alright, you're not like Rick or that kid that stabbed JT. But what if Fitz is? What if he gets tired of it and tries to seriously hurt you?"

"Fitz isn't going to stab me or shoot me,"

"Did Jimmy think Rick was gonna shoot him? No. Did JT think Lakehurst was gonna _murder_ him? No. Nobody was expecting it, but that's all that comes from bullies,"

I tried to reason with her. "And that's why I have to put a stop to them,"

"Stop!" she yelled. "You don't get it! Rick was trying to put a stop to bullies and ended up _dying_!"

"Are you comparing me to Rick Murray?" I asked, getting mad. Did she really think I would shoot Fitz?

"All I'm saying is that violence for violence results in more violence,"

"Clare," I said in a softer voice.

"I'm sorry; I can't be around you right now. I'm going to eat with Jenna and Alli," she grabbed her lunch and got up.

"Clare!" I yelled, but she didn't look back at me.

I sighed. This was our first fight. Adam punched my shoulder. "You'll be okay,"

"She doesn't get it. I'm not going to let Fitz think I'm an easy target. Someone he can get away with hurting. I'm going to defend myself and prove that I'm not scared. If Fitz thinks I'm afraid of him, he'll always use that against me. And maybe if someone stands up to him, he'll realize, he's not as great as he thinks he is. He'll stop,"

"What if he doesn't?" Adam murmured.

"He's not gonna hurt me!" I yelled.

"Maybe you should listen to Clare,"

"Are you really on her side?"

"I don't know, man, but look at it this way: if you apologize and stop, Clare wont be mad at you and you two can go back to being lovely-dovey, twenty-four-seven," he shrugged.

"I guess," I muttered. I stood up and started walking over to her table, but stopped when Fitz beat me there. I stood in the middle of the lunchroom and watched their expressions.

Fitz was grinning. Devilishly and tauntingly. Clare looked sad, conflicted, and brave at the same time. When she nodded, he put his hand on her shoulder and nodded back. He said one more thing before walking away. Jenna and Alli's faces were masks of confusion and horror.

I walked over. "Clare, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, boy," Alli muttered.

"Do you two want some privacy? We can leave?" Jenna wondered. Alli glanced up at her, giving her a no-I-want-to-watch-this look. Jenna grabbed her elbow and towed her away from the table.

I sat down. "Wanna explain what they're talking about?"

She looked away from my gaze and I could tell something was wrong. She avoided eye contact when she didn't want to tell you something. "Well, um, you know that dance Friday?" she began, sheepishly.

Dance? There was a dance Friday? "No," I said.

"Oh, well I was, um, gonna go with you, but, uh," she muttered.

I sighed and slipped my hand under her chin to make her look at me. Despite the situation-us both being mad at the other-her blue eyes still gave me butterflies.

"_Was_?" I asked.

"Fitz asked me," she whispered into my face.

Her breath and eyes and face and lips couldn't distract me form the fact that my girlfriend was going to a dance with my enemy. The dance wasn't a big deal, honestly. I would have gone with her to make her happy, but it's not my first choice. But still. She was going with _Fitz_.

"And you said yes?" I asked.

"He promised to never hurt you and leave you and Adam alone. I just need to go with him. It's a three hour, school-sanctioned event. It's not a big deal, Eli,"

"So instead of taking your boyfriend to this 'no big deal dance' you're taking the person he hates the most?"

"I want this to be over and I can end it if I go with him,"

"Do you really believe that?" I asked, incredulously.

"As I've said before, I know Fitz. And…I know he likes me. So by going with him, he'll leave you alone. I promise,"

"Clare, I can handle myself, you don't need to go to dances with other boys to protect me,"

"I wanna help you,"

"Clare," I sighed.

"Eli, please, please don't be mad. I'll find away that we can spend the end of the night together. Okay? Please. I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you being like Rick or JT or Jimmy. I was mad, but please, please, forgive me and don't be mad,"

Her eyes became overpowering. My insides felt like mush at the moment and I couldn't help it. I sighed again, noticing the blush that came to her cheeks when I did, and smiled. "Okay, but I'd like just one dance with you?" I asked.

"I'll try to make that happen," she promised.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in English,"

She leaned over the table and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back and then stood up. She smiled as I walked away.

I walked straight up to Fitz, standing by his locker laughing with his friend. I walked up to him and got in his face. "You're a big man, Fitzy, using Clare to get back at me,"

"What can I say? I got a thing for smart girls. And besides, I think she's going for someone who wears a little less eye make-up than she does,"

"If you hurt her-"

He cut me off by pushing back from the locker and getting closer. I hated the fact that he had to look down on me. "And you'll what, tough guy?" he challenged.

I was silent.

"That's what I thought,"

I glared up at him like he was scum. Before he walked away, he turned to me and laughed. "And don't you worry, Eli, when we have sex, I'll be gentle with her,"

My hate for him burned past the max limit. If I could, I would have killed him right there.

I walked out of school and into my car. I sat there, trying to calm myself before I ended up killing Fitz.

I drove home, to find it empty. Perfect. I went straight up to my mom's closet and pulled out her medicine box. She had these pills that made you barf. Whenever I was sick, she'd give them to me. She said throwing up made you get the sickness out of your body.

She has a full bottle. I slid it into my pocket and drove back to school.

Lunch was over and I had missed English class. Great. Now Clare was going to be ten times more mad.

I walked in late to my last period and sat down. When school was over, I didn't even bother going to my locker. It didn't matter if we had homework or not. I ran straight to Clare's locker. She was just putting the lock on her locker and turned to walk away.

I ran up the hall and caught her in my arms. I took her in a massive hug, picked her up and spun her around.

She laughed. "Where were you in English?"

"I was a little mad after lunch and just needed time to chill,"

"Are you still mad?"

I answered her by leaning down and kissing her, my lips fast and urgent against her own. "No, I'm not mad,"

"Good,"

She took my hand and we began walking towards Morty.

I decided not to tell her about the drugs until the night of the dance. Maybe I could turn on my persuasive charm and she'd fall for it.

I drove her home, and walked her to the door. She kissed me goodbye before going inside.

**Author's note: wow. So obviously, don't own **_**When you look me in the eyes **_**by the Jonas brothers, but I could see Clare listening to it and the song kinda reminds me of their relationship. I tried to keep this Fitz part the same and now we see that Vegas night will go into affect. What do you think will happen at Vegas night? Hmmm. Also, I felt the need to add JT and Jimmy and Rick's story, because I can definitely see Clare talking about it to get Eli to stop the bullying. RIP JT Yorke forever. Rick, too, but I don't like him too much (; kay, sorry for the long author's note. Review and make me smile? I think yes(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I didn't get many reviews, but I post at least one chapter every day. Thank you to those that have reviewed, because that pushes me to post more. And even if you don't review, but you read, thank you, too, for reading my book. **

When Friday came along, I wasn't happy. Obviously, I was still going to the dance, but that would mean I'd have to watch my Clare dance with Fitz right in front of me.

About an hour before the dance, I drove to her house. When I knocked on the door, I could hear her from the inside.

"Fitz, I told you to pick me up at six-oh, hey," she said when she opened the door and realized it was me.

"Can I talk to you for sec?"

"Yeah, sure," she walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"So, I know it's kinda much to ask from Saint Clare, but will you do me a _huge_ favor? You'll get something out of it, too, it's for both of us,"

She looked up into my green eyes and smiled. Her arms slipped around my waist and rested my hands on her back. "What do you need?" she asked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pill bottle.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's Ipecac. It makes people barf. I want you to slip it into Fitz's drink, then when he goes to puke, we can have our dance,"

"I was just going to ask nicely if I could dance with you,"

"Yeah…I'm thinking he'll say no, so he's plan B," I held the pill bottle out to her.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not going to put drugs in anyone's drink,"

I looked directly into her eyes, staring there with all my might. I leaned in close enough to where our lips were almost touching. "Please?" I breathed.

Her eyes fluttered and I think her legs gave out because she leaned against me with all her weight. I held her up, not breaking my gaze.

"Uh…" she stuttered.

I pressed my lips to hers for one second. Not nearly long enough as we both wanted, then went back to staring at her. "Please, Clare? I wanna be with you,"

"Eli, I…"

She couldn't form coherent thoughts from the looks of it. And that's exactly what I was going for.

I gently walked with her in my arms to press her lightly against the door. I fit the shape of my body against hers. "Please, Clare?" I whispered again.

She blinked a few times and was breathing hard. She finally closed her eyes and let in a long breath. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Clare Bear, please?" I begged.

The door opened the same time someone whined Clare's name. Clare stumbled backward and I held her up and against me. Alli stood in the doorway, eyes darting back and forth between us. "Was I interrupting something?"

I nodded but Clare said no. "No, Eli was just saying bye before the dance," she turned to me and kissed me. "Sorry, but I wont do it,"

Dammit, Alli. I almost had her! I sighed as she closed the door in front of me. Well, if Clare wasn't going to slip it in his drink, I would.

The dance was boring. All Vegas themed, with people in smutty dresses and gambling tables everywhere. I just stood at the blackjack table, watching people play, not wanting to see Clare with Fitz.

But part of me wanted to see them together. To see if she was even the slightest bit happy with him or if she sulked all night like I did.

Someone put there hand on my elbow and I looked up. "Clare? Is he gone? Can we have our dance?"

"Fitz is over there," she pointed behind her. I didn't look. "He said he'll drop everything for just one thing,"

His voice from earlier that week ran threw my head. _Don't worry. When we have sex, I'll be gentle wit her._

"You're gonna sleep with him?" I asked all too loud. Some people turned to looked at us.

"No," Clare whispered, pulling me away from the people. "_You_ have to apologize. That's all he wants and he'll leave us alone,"

"_I_ have to apologize? For what?"

"Anything he wants. Please, Eli, do this for me?"

"Fine," I sighed. "But I won't mean anything I say,"

"Just make him believe it,"

I nodded and she smiled. "I'll go get him,"

When she walked away, I smiled. I went over to the drink table and poured two punches. I made sure nobody was looking then I took two Ipecac out and put them in my drink.

Fitz and Clare came over and made us face each other.

"Eli, go ahead," Clare nudged me.

Sarcastically, I said, "I'm sorry. For everything,"

"Hmmm," he said. "I hear the words, but I don't feel the meaning,"

I glared.

"Fitz, you got your apology. Now shake hands," Clare ordered.

"Or…" I said picking up the drink. I still held the drugged one. "We could toast. To seized fire,"

Fitz took the other drink and we put the both to our lips.

"Wait!" Clare called and I smiled. Perfect. "Switch cups,"

Fitz looked at her confused and I played along. "Why?"

"It's an…ancient Roman custom, just do it," she ordered.

"She's the boss," I held out the drink and took the untouched one form Fitz. I smiled as we both drank.

I was one step ahead of Clare. When Fitz turned and puked in the trash can, I couldn't control my laughter.

He ran off and Clare turned to face me, horrified. "What did you do?"

"You're the one that made us switch cups," I shrugged.

"Don't you dare blame this on me. Whatever Fitz does to you for this, you deserve it," she turned away and ran after him.

That cut deeper than the words. To watch my girlfriend run after and comfort Fitz.

I walked out of the gym and to my locker. Dammit. I left my iPod in my car. I sighed and just walked around the empty dark halls.

So Clare was furious with me and there was no doubt that she'd probably break up with me after this. I kicked a locker and leaned against it.

A figure started running down the hall. She came up to me and took my hand. "Come with me-Fitz has a knife,"

I looked at Clare. What? I didn't say anything out loud, though. I was suddenly too terrified to speak.

"This is when we run. Let's go!" she tugged on my hand.

The only sound that came out of me, was my voice cracking around words that I didn't mean. "I'm not gonna let that jerk scare me,"

Part of me didn't believe that he really had a knife. He probably told Clare he had one to scare me, but another part of me could only think of that JT kid getting stabbed. Was I next?

"Eli, he has a _knife_,"

A door opened and another figure stepped out. "Aw, don't you two look cute?"

Fitz walked forward, the knife in his hand. My throat felt swollen.

"You should go," Clare murmured.

"And let pretty boy make time with my date?"

"Please, Fitz," she begged.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!"

Again, I was split in two. Part of me was furious that he talked to her that way and I wanted to punch him. But the other part was terrified and couldn't move. I gently pushed Clare away from me. "Get away from me,"

She backed into a locker and Fitz came up to me. He pushed me and I walked backwards, him following me.

"Fitz, I'm sorry about before, about everything. You win," I whispered.

"Yeah, I heard that before," he pushed me again.

"This time I'm serious,"

He kept pushing me and walking me back. "So am I. You've had this coming for a while,"

My eyes filled with tears as I thought of Clare. I was never going to be able to tell her how I felt. She would never know how much I loved her. I spared a glance away from Fitz, to look at her.

She was against the locker, her tears running down her cheeks without slowing. Her eyes stayed locked on me.

I was about to open my mouth and tell her that I loved her, but Fitz pushed me one last time and I hit the wall. "What's the matter, Emo Boy, all out of smart-ass comments?"

"Please." This was all I had to say. All I could say. "Don't do this,"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking so mad and frustrated. "Someone's _gotta_ shut you up,"

I heard it. I heard Clare yell no. I heard my own voice form the word no. I heard the knife hit something. And I saw Fitz looking down at me.

But I couldn't feel the pain. I automatically clutched my stomach, trying to hold in the blood I couldn't feel pouring out. I waited for the pain. Or even death. But all I saw through my tears was Fitz's smug face smiling at me.

I slid down the wall and continued to wait for the pain. Maybe this was what dying was like. Maybe you didn't feel anything. Fitz's hand returned back to his side, without a knife. I looked up at the wall.

The knife was in the wall. He didn't stab me. He stabbed the wall _next _to me. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the tears spill over. I was either gonna puke or pass out I wasn't sure which one yet.

I felt someone next to me and I snapped open my eyes.

Clare looked down at my stomach and then into my eyes. Silently, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder.

I still couldn't move. My hands stayed clutching my stomach.

"You should see your face," Fitz laughed.

"Nobody move," someone else yelled.

Two cops came down the hall and took Fitz away. I closed my eyes, not bothering to see where or what they did to him. Clare's arms were still around my neck and she was still sobbing.

I moved my arms for the first time to wrapped the around her waist. "I'm okay," I whispered in her ear.

She didn't stop sobbing.

One cop came over to us. "Are you two alright?" she asked.

I nodded and Clare continued sobbing. The cop nodded to Clare.

"She's just really shaken up,"

We still didn't move off the floor. The cop took the knife out of the wall and put it in a bag. But I still sat there, holding Clare and letting her cry, my own silent tears streaming down my face.

"Clare, I need you to know something," I whispered. When she didn't reply, I kept going. "Clare, I love you. With all my heart. And I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to tell you that. But I'm in love with you and I have been since I first saw you and I always will be. I never want to loose you. I need you in my life and I love you,"

She pulled back from my shoulder and looked at me with tear filled eyes. She didn't need to say it because I saw it plain in her eyes in that moment.

But hearing her say it anyway made it all the more real. "Eli, I love you, too,"

I pulled her into me again and held her. This time I was sobbing and I didn't know why. She cried against my shoulder with me and every couple minutes we would say it again. I love you.

Mr. Simpson came around the corner. We were still sitting on the floor. I hadn't moved off the floor since it happened. The cops were still here, looking at the scene. I didn't want to stand. I wasn't sure if I could. I might pass out.

"Clare, Eli, are you two okay?" Mr. Simpson asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we're fine,"

"Do either of you wanna explain what happened?"

I nodded again and sighed. "It all started with a parking spot…"

I held Clare as she cried against me and told Mr. Simpson, the personal, pointless, short story of why Mark Fitzgerald tried to kill me.

**Author's note: haha! didn't change anything about the "stabbing" but I've always wondered what Eli was thinking during that. I hope this wasn't too bad of a chapter. There is one more chapter left to "butterflies" so review if you want me to post it.**

**Oh, and by the way! I didn't get any questions about it, but I'd thought I'd tell you just in case you were wondering. Adam isn't a FTM in this book. Since I wanted to focus it ALL on Eli and Clare, I decided to make that happen. Okay, so go make my day…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: well my laptop has been acting funny and I think it my break. If it does break, I'll have to wait till feburary to get it fix. (everything I need in life is in feburary) so I'm posting the last chapter so you guys don't have to wait.**

_1 year later._

Clare was sitting alone in the library when I walked. The librarian had left the room for a minute and the last kid got up and left a moment later. Clare was sitting at a round table, her head bent over a book.

I smiled as I approached her. I covered her eyes with me hands. "Guess who?"

"Hmm," she played along. "Let's see, these hands are smooth and soft. And that voice. It sounded really sexy and loving. Could it be Eli?"

I laughed and took my hands away before kissing the top of her hair. "Happy Anniversary,"

"Eli, that was yesterday," she laughed.

"I know that," I snapped. I remember the dinner we had last night. It was only a little compared to what we had planned. "But we're celebrating tonight,"

I trailed my kisses down to her neck. "You're still coming over, right?"

"Mhmm," she tried to sound calm about it, but she didn't. I kissed down her neck. "Eli, we're gonna get caught,"

I ignored her and bit the spot on her neck right below her jaw line. My name came out of her mouth in a moan. I liked that. "Then don't be so loud," I whispered against her fresh hickey.

She stood up. "You better stop,"

"Or what?" I challenged, waking forward, making her walk backwards until she hit the book shelf.

"We're gonna get in trouble," she whispered.

I sighed. "You're right,"

She looked up at me with a smug look. I laughed.

I grabbed Clare's hips and pulled them against my own before I kissed her, making sure my tongue touched every part of her mouth before I let her go. She fell back against the bookshelf.

I smiled. "I'll see you after school so we can begin our sleepover,"

I turned and walked out of the library before she could respond.

Since it was a new year, I didn't have the same schedule as last years. Neither did Clare and this time we didn't have any classes together. We only had lunch. That led to us skipping school a lot more. You can expect us to go a whole day without seeing each other.

We have been together for a year and we couldn't be more in love. Next year, I was working at The Dot instead of going to college so I didn't have to leave her. And that way, when she graduated, I'd have more money so to go college with and we could go together. She felt bad that she was making me miss college because she had to be in school, but there was no way I was going away for year. I could barley take a day without her.

School couldn't go slower. Especially today, since I knew Clare was coming over after school. My parents were out of town. I didn't know where they were, but I didn't care. Clare and I had the house to ourselves and she was spending the night.

I still respected her wishes of the purity ring. We still kissed and got pretty close to sex, but we've never done it yet. I had condoms, only because I knew how easy it was to get caught up in the moment, but we never planned on using them.

School went by slow and boring and when the final bell rang, I went to my locker and put my whole bag in. I walked out to Morty, where Clare was waiting patiently against his hood.

I ran up to her and picked her up. I lifted her up onto the hood of Morty and began kissing her. She locker her ankles around my back and her fingers in my hair.

I pulled back and pulled her off the hood. "You ready to start our celebration?" I asked taking her hand.

"Let's go,"

We got in Morty and I took off. First we drove to Clare's house and she got her stuff to stay the night and then we drove to my house.

Her parents had learned to like me better. They accepted that I wasn't going to rape her and it actually became better. I was able to go to her house and be in her room as long as the door was open. My parents always loved Clare and nothing's changed there.

Clare's parents still didn't know she was sleeping over, though.

We pulled into my drive way and I opened the door for her. We walked up to my room. She set her stuff down and sat on my bed. I turned my iPod on low to our song and grabbed her gift before sitting down next to her.

"So are you ready for you present?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes,"

I gave her the velvet box and watched her face as she opened it. She gasped when she saw it and the smiled. "Eli, it's so pretty,"

"Thank you,"

She touched the necklace I got her. It was silver and had _1 year_ on it. The chain connected through the top of the 1 and the r. The letters all connected and the words were filled with a thousand tiny crystals the sparkled in even a hint of sunlight.

She took the necklace out and fastened it around her neck. The _1 year_ hung right below her collar bone.

When she turned to look at me, butterflies hit my stomach like always. Even after a year, and her eyes could still stop me in my tracks. "Are you ready for _your_ gift?" she asked, nervously.

I nodded.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small sack. It was made of velvet and was tied close with two brown strings.

"Open it," she whispered.

I untied the brown cords and dumped the contents of the bag into my palm. It was a purity ring that matched hers exactly. She wanted me to wear this? I had already promised her we wouldn't have sex till marriage, why did I need to wear this?

I looked up at her and she looked so…scared. Maybe scared wasn't the right word. More like vulnerable. "You got me a purity ring?" I asked.

"No," she whispered, blushing. "That's _my_ purity ring,"

I glanced down at her now empty finger. "Clare, you don't have to do this,"

"I know. I want to," she leaned down and kissed my neck.

"You have beliefs," I stated. She pulled back to look me in the eyes. My stomach turned.

"Eli, my beliefs say I shouldn't have sex until marriage. Well, marriage only means I'm going to stay with someone forever," she moved closer to me. "I already know I'm going to stay with you forever,"

"Clare, I know that, but we don't have to have sex to prove it,"

She began kissing my neck again. Something about her not having the ring on her finger made it a lot harder to argue with her.

"We aren't proving anything by having sex. I love you, Eli, and tonight's the night,"

"Okay," I said defeated. "But if at all you wanna stop you _have_ to tell me. I won't get mad. Or if I hurt you,"

"I promise," her hands reached the buttons of my shirt and the same time she reached my lips. I began to push her on her back.

This wasn't about just having sex. This wasn't about pressure or going as far as we possibly can. This was about loving Clare with every part of me and every ounce of my body. This was about our love being so strong that when it was time, it was still about love. This wasn't about anything dirty or nasty. This wasn't about lust. It was about love.

I was gentle. I was careful. Kissing her lightly and having gentle hands. I didn't want to hurt her.

I entered slowly, and as gentle as I could. A few tears escaped her eyes that I immediately caught with my lips. "I'm so sorry," I whispered against her face.

"It's okay," she gasped. "It's supposed to hurt, right?" her hands held tightly and dug into my back.

"Your first time," I murmured. I hated seeing her in any kind of pain, but this was worse because _I _caused it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"Don't be," she sighed against my cheek. "It stopped hurting,"

"Can I move?" I asked, still being absolutely still.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Slowly, please,"

"Of course,"

I tried to go as slow as I could, gently pulling out and going back in, watching her face distort in pain.

Eventually, she stopped clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. Her breathing began to increase and soft moans were coming out of her mouth. Fire burned through me when the moans turned into my name and I couldn't help but move a little fast.

Her fingers were tangled in my hair and she pulled me closer to her so she could kiss me.

And when it was over, I just held her against my chest, hearing her breath go back to normal. I held her close and tight and told her how much I loved her.

She didn't say anything back and I thought she'd fallen asleep.

I stayed up, holding her and thinking.

Clare was forever mine. I had made that claim and I felt like she made her claim on me. Even though, it wasn't my first time, it was my first _real _time. First time the love was real. I don't know what my other girlfriend was. Hormones, maybe? It didn't matter. This was my first time in my eyes and when I looked back on it, I would remember Clare as my first.

So suddenly, Clare began sobbing against my chest uncontrollably. I immediately knew why. My hands stayed frozen on her back and I couldn't move.

I felt horrible with myself. Disgusted with myself. If I could, I would have killed myself right then. I hated myself, hated myself so much that I suddenly felt sick. How could I be so stupid? I let my stupid male hormones get in the way and now I had to pay by hearing Clare cry. And I had to know this was my fault.

She regretted it.

It was the only explanation to why she was crying. I felt like puking. I wished to die. I prayed to die. Hate with myself filled my whole body and she cried, her tears creating pools against my chest. They felt like acid against my skin.

She pulled herself closer to me and continued crying.

"Clare," I whispered, horrified. "I'm _so_ sorry. I can't believe I-"

"Sorry?" she cut off. She pulled herself up to look me in the eyes. Her tears still fell from her eyes unstoppable. "Do you regret it?" she blubbered out.

"No, not at _all_. But _you_ do," I whispered.

"No I don't, Eli. I don't regret it. It was amazing and wonderful and you were perfect and gentle and sweet and caring and you showed your love and I love you,"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "You'll laugh at me,"

"No, I wont," I promised. "Tell me why you're crying. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I just told you, you were gentle and kind and caring and wonderful and-"

'Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I'm in love,"

Despite my promise, I let out a little giggle. "You're in love so you're crying?"

"Yes. I was just listening to you heart and thinking about you and us and I realized I love you so much that it's not human and nobody could ever amount to you and how perfect you are and how perfect we are and my love was just building up inside of me so much that I just started crying. I'm not sad at all. I've never been this happy. I don't know why I'm crying. I just feel so much love inside of me that this is the only way out,"

I pulled her into my chest against and shook her back and forth. "Oh, Clare," I whispered. "Please don't cry. Even if they are happy tears, I don't like it. I love you, too. So much more than I ever thought I could and I couldn't describe a better or wonderful or perfect girl. You're made for me. You're my soul mate and I never ever want to lose you no matter what. You're all I want,"

She began crying again. "Eli, I love you so much,"

"I love you, too,"

I held her and since I knew it wasn't because she regretted what we did, I felt ten times more better. I still didn't enjoy her crying, but knowing it was over the love she had for me, it made it better.

"Eli, can I tell you something?" she asked when she was in control.

I leaned into her lips and kissed her, tasting her tears. "Sure,"

"I still have painful butterflies,"

Now that she mentioned it, I could feel my butterflies forming an angry mob I my stomach.

"I know, so can I,"

"I think that's what are entire relationship is,"

I laughed. "Butterflies,"

She leaned up to me and I kissed her again. "Butterflies," she agreed.

She laid her head back on my chest and I held the girl I loved closer and closer in my arms, as I would forever and ever.

**Author's note: okay, so how did you guys think of the ending? Too lame? Cheesy? Perfect? Lol, idk. **

**Now prepare yourself for a super long note:**

**I said in the beginning of this book that it was all written out and I was just posting it bit by bit. WELL I have a sequel that's written out to this book. It's called "A Different Kind Of Butterflies" and a few things differently happen. I'm not gonna give too much away BUT *hint hint* someone my be having a baby. So do you guys think a sequel will be good and I should post it? Even if you don't review a lot or don't wanna say anything about "Butterflies" at least let me know if I should post the sequel. I kinda like it? Thank you guys for reading this book. I love you all! Merry Christmas!**

**~Karlee**


End file.
